Dulce Venganza
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Juanissimo/Cosmo. Mientras mas humillante y dolorosa una venganza pueda ser, mucho mas dulce será. Yaoi/Rape
1. Fuera de la casa del árbol

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cada día que pasaba estaba mas furioso… no podía creer aún que su amada lo hubiera dejado por un patético remedo de hada que aun no podía atarse las cintas de los zapatos sin ayuda. Pensando en eso, golpeo no sin fuerza una de las paredes de su negocio… ese sujeto lo iba a pagar y lo iba a pagar caro.**

**Mientras estaba en eso, distraídamente cogió un periódico de una mesita de te y sin mucho interés, fijo su vista en el. Tal parecía que un antipadrino había escapado nuevamente y no conforme con hacer estragos en la tierra, se había llevado de encuentro a un hada de la zona de una forma que no era común entre los seres mágicos. Juaníssimo Magnifico movió la cabeza con desagrado, deseando que atraparan a esa criatura y le hiciesen pagar por lo hecho… en ese momento, se detuvo en sus pensamientos y sonriendo con una maldad muy inusual en el, volvió la vista al artículo.**

**-Si… una excelente forma de que sufras, mi buen amigo…**

**…**

**-ACHUUUUUUUUU!**

**-Estás bien cariño?**

**Cosmo sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se sonó la nariz, haciendo un ruido tan gracioso que su ahijado comenzó a reír.**

**-Si… cielos, siempre que estornudo me duele la cabeza **

**-Eso es porque siempre te tapas la nariz y la boca demasiado fuerte- dijo Wanda acariciando la cabeza de su distraído esposo- hay Cosmo…**

**-Esta noche vienen Chester y A.J- dijo el niño acomodando su habitación- veremos el concierto de Chip en mi televisor**

**-Eso suena genial cielo- dijo Wanda moviendo la varita y apareciendo muchos caramelos**

**-Seguro que querrán divertirse mucho- añadió Cosmo moviendo la varita y apareciendo un tracto camión aplasta coches**

**Timmy lo vió algo molesto, al igual que Wanda.**

**-¿Qué?... aplastar coches es divertido!**

**-Se podrían lastimar- dijo Wanda volando hasta su marido y haciendo "puf" el aparato desapareció- además, ni siquiera tienen edad para conducir**

**-Muy cierto… hablando de cosas seguras…- dijo el niño observándolos cuidadosamente- deseo que esta noche la pasen fuera… ya sea en Mundo Mágico o en mi casita del árbol**

**-Y eso porqué?- cuestionó Wanda**

**Timmy señaló a Cosmo, que en esos momentos estaba asomado por la ventana**

**-Guau! Mira que cielo!**

**-Creo que tienes razón cariño- murmuró Wanda mirando al atolondrado- creo que la pasaremos en la casa del árbol **

**-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, llamenme, de acuerdo?- dijo el niño**

**-Claro cielo- dijo Wanda con una sonrisa**

**-Timmy, ya llegaron tus amigos!**

**-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Wanda y haciendo "puf" desapareció.**

**Cosmo volteó a todos lados y luego, vio a Timmy. **

**-A donde fue Wanda?... WANDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-A la casita del árbol- dijo el niño rápidamente y empujó a su padrino por la ventana- vamos, date prisa!**

**El padrino salió justo a tiempo: Chester y A.J. habían entrado en la habitación. Observó como Timmy corrió las cortinas y luego, en lugar de ir a la casa del árbol, volo hacia otra dirección.**

**La noche era muy bonita, pensaba maravillado mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Después de un rato, se decidió a volver… seguro y Wanda ya se había preocupado. Cosmo sonrió, desde que se había casado con ella, todo parecía irles muy bien; en ese momento, una mano pasó sobre su boca y alguien lo golpeo contra un árbol.**

**-Es un gusto volver a verte, querido amigo Cosmo**

**-Juaníssimo- murmuró enfadado- a que vienes?... te aseguro que no podrás llevarte a Wanda**

**Juanissimo rió levemente, cosa que desconcertó a Cosmo.**

**-Qué?**

**-Quién dijo que vine a por Wanda?... aunque después de esto, no dudo de que te abandone**

**-Que… quieres decir con eso?- murmuró tragando un poco**

**La mirada de su compañero hada se veía muy extraña, mas extraña de lo usual. Juanissimo se fue acercando al padrino hasta que este dio su espalda contra el árbol. Apenas iba a gritar, cuando una presión sobre sus labios lo impidió. No pudo mas que abrir los ojos horrorizado.**

**En la casa del árbol, Wanda daba vueltas sin detenerse y luego, miro por la ventana.**

**-Cosmo, a donde te has metido?**

**TBC**

**…**


	2. Momento crítico

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 2**

Aunque el fic originalmente ha sido dedicado a sol-chan… quisiera agregar aquí a una queridisisisima amiga mia que estaba esperando que actualizara… y ella sabe quien es… espero que disfrutes esta tanda de actualizaciones! ;D (si Yami560, hablo de ti XD)

**Cosmo estaba totalmente asustado; Juanissimo lo estaba besando y lo peor era que por alguna razón su cuerpo se había puesto tan rígido que no podía moverse. Abrió la boca para protestar y Juanissimo aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de él; Cosmo tembló, era la sensación mas desagradable de todas y comenzaba a sentirse aun mas humillado que cuando Jorgen lo maltrataba.**

**El otro padrino en cambio, disfrutaba con ver al de menor estatura sufrir… o al menos lo hacia a momentos, por alguna razón, verlo así lo estaba incomodando… pero que le sucedía!?... que acaso no lo odiaba y deseaba lastimarlo?. Decidió comenzar, antes de arrepentirse. Comenzó a trabajar con la ropa del otro, mientras el hada de ojos verdes cada vez estaba mas frustrado por no poder escapar.**

**-Por favor… no lo hagas**

**Se había roto cualquier signo de orgullo por parte del agredido. El tono que salió de su voz fue una súplica quebrada por el miedo. A pesar de estarse esforzando por no hacerlo, no pudo mas que mirar aquellos ojos verdes, que estaban completamente húmedos y expresaban profundo terror. Juanissimo lo observó durante algunos segundos, mientras Cosmo dejaba de hacer el inútil esfuerzo de escapar y comenzaba a llorar de manera silenciosa.**

**El moreno lo miró un poco asustado; nunca había visto a su compañero hada llorar de esa manera, generalmente lo hacía de esa forma ridícula a la que estaba acostumbrado. Un atenazante dolor en el pecho comenzó mientras observaba la escena; realmente lo odiaba o no?.**

**El chico de los ojos lilas movió la cabeza y levantó al ojiverde que se había deslizado al suelo.**

**-Ya, ya… no fue para tanto- le dijo aunque sabía lo que estaba a punto de haber hecho y que el otro por mas idiota que fuera, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones**

**Cosmo no decía nada; solo miraba el suelo sin quitar esa expresión de terror. Juanissimo entonces lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo hasta la casa de Timmy. De vez en vez, el hada morena lo miraba y Cosmo desviaba la suya… estaba muy asustado.**

**Llegaron a la casa Turner y Juanissimo se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba solo.**

**-Donde esta tu mujer?- le dijo de la manera mas suave que pudo, pero eso solo asustó mas a Cosmo, que comenzó a temblar con fuerza negando con la cabeza**

**-No seas idiota, sabes que jamás le haría daño a Wanda- murmuró un poco enfadado**

**-Pues después de hace unos momentos, me quedan las dudas, mejor no arriesgar- respondió Cosmo desafiante, pero casi de inmediato, se tapo la boca y lo observó con el miedo plasmado en el rostro**

**Por alguna razón, Juanissimo tardaba un poco en desprenderse de los ojos de Cosmo y mas ahora, que lo encontraba prácticamente indefenso. Tomó de nuevo del brazo al hada y lo llevo al único lugar donde según el, no había ningun humano: la casa del árbol.**

**Juanissimo dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y Wanda abrió. **

**-Juanissimo?... Cosmo!?**

**-Hola preciosa!- dijo el español intentando fingir lo mejor que podía, mientras el ojiverde solo miraba el suelo**

**-Qué hace Cosmo contigo?- dijo Wanda sospechosa**

**A Juanissimo le corrió una gota por la nuca, Wanda siempre había sido muy lista y observadora desde que la había conocido… rogaba con toda su alma que no sospechara mucho, o el mismo ya vería lo bien que le iria con la cabeza colgando de ese mismo árbol. Tragó un poco y puso según el, la mas galante de sus sonrisas.**

**-Paseaba por aquí, cuando vi a tu "amado" tirado en el suelo- aunque trató de darle el eterno tono de desprecio a su voz al mencionar a Cosmo, no lo logró. Wanda no dejaba de verlo- asi que me decidi a traertelo preciosa**

**-Bien- dijo Wanda cautelosa y tomó a su marido del otro brazo- pues… gracias por traerlo**

**-De nada, siempre a tu servicio- dijo, aunque antes de desaparecer no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos nuevamente… por alguna razón, no podía evitarlos y furioso consigo mismo, se desvaneció con un sonoro "puf".**

**Wanda suspiró… ese Juanissimo cada vez estaba mas loco. Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir que su marido se aferraba a su cintura temblando.**

**-Cosmo?...**

**Fue entonces cuando Cosmo se soltó llorando con fuerza, estaba demasiado asustado y solo se sostenía de su esposa, aparentemente sin querer separarse de ella.**

**-Cariño… que te sucedió?**

**Mientras lloraba, Cosmo se dio cuenta de que, aunque estuviera asustado, no podía dejar de pensar en que su peor enemigo, por alguna razón, lo había soltado.**

**En una semana, en Mundo Mágico, Juanissimo comenzaba a quebrar cuanto objeto tuviera al alcance. Por alguna razón se sentía terriblemente mal, y no podía de dejar de pensar en Cosmo… cuando le venía a la mente, solo podía recordar la expresión de terror al mirarlo… tomó un cuadro de reconocimiento de sus estudios en la Magiacademia, y lo arrojo al suelo.**

**Su clientela lo había abandonado, después de esos lapsos de furia, nadie se había acercado al SPA Mágico. En ese momento, decidió desahogar su frustración rompiendo la vajilla del lugar.**

**Una mujer entró justo en el momento en que arrojaba un plato contra la puerta. Afortunadamente, la mujer lo esquivó de manera agil.**

**-Si así es como reciben los padrinos a las amigas en Madrid, creo que jamás visitaré España**

**Juanissimo miró a la recién llegaba, que lo observaba con una sonrisa pícara. **

**-Violeta**

**-Hola a ti también corazón- le dijo la hada.**

**Tenía el cabello lila, al igual que el vestido, y los ojos de color verde brillante; al verlos, Juanissimo bajó la mirada bastante molesto consigo mismo.**

**-Vaya! Es la primera vez que un hombre tan apuesto parece molesto con mi presencia- dijo la mujer observando el destrozado sitio- que? El Anti Juanissimo decidió remodelar tu negocio?**

**-Muy graciosa Violeta- dijo el aludido y soltó un suspiro deprimido. **

**La mujer entonces se sentó a su lado y lo observó durante algunos segundos.**

**-A ver mi querido galán, que maldad hiciste esta vez?... no fue cualquier cosa, de eso me puedo dar cuenta**

**Juanissimo la miró con una expresión de mudo asombro y el hada soltó una carcajada.**

**-Ohl, vamos corazon!, tus ojos son el libro mas abierto del mundo- dijo la mujer sonriendo- puedo leer los sentimientos de tu corazón con tan solo ver tus españolas pupilas- dijo y luego puso una expresión seria- a ver, cuéntale a tu amiga Violeta que hiciste… porque creo que necesitas de mucha ayuda**

**El padrino no pudo mas que mirar a su amiga con asombro. De alguna forma, ella siempre aparecía cuando mas la necesitaba; incluso, cuando Wanda lo había dejado, ella había aparecido para consolarlo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Después de una hora, Juanissimo miraba a su amiga. El creía que después de lo contado, lo despreciaría o algo así, pero no se esperaba que lo mirara con malicia y expresión traviesa, justo como hacía en esos momentos.**

**-Y ese chico… Cosmo… cuanto tiempo dices que llevas hostigándolo porque te quitó a la chica?- dijo la mujer colocando dos terrones de azucar en su te y agitandolo con la varita**

**Juanissimo la miró un poco confuso, no entendía a que llevaba esa pregunta.**

**-No se… cerca de 11,000 años, que fue cuando se hizo novio de Wanda- murmuró recordando un poco… extraño, ya no se enfurecía al pensar en aquel acontecimiento, cuando lo normal era que comenzara a gritar… la mujer sonrió aun mas ampliamente**

**-Y dime… que es lo que piensas del asunto?- insistió la mujer mirandolo intensamente**

**Juanissimo estaba todavía mas confuso.**

**-No se… cuando pienso en lo que sucedió… solo puedo ver sus ojos, que me miran con miedo- dijo molesto consigo mismo- por alguna razón, no puedo quitarmelos de la cabeza**

**-Juanissimo, en realidad nunca te los has quitado de la cabeza- dijo la mujer comenzando a reír- desde que conociste al pobre, solo me has vivido hablando de el, de sus ojos, de que te quito a Wanda, de que es un idiota…**

**La mujer comenzó a reir fuertemente y Juanissimo comenzó a abrir los ojos. Luego, se levantó de un salto.**

**-Ah, no, ni siquiera estarás insinuando que…!**

**-Mi querido Juancho- dijo la mujer observandolo seriamente- nunca te habías dado cuenta?... incluso cuando salías con Wanda, ya hablabas de el… y eso que no había comenzado a rondar a tu novia!**

**-Lo hacia porque ya me sospechaba de el- murmuró el español mirando el suelo pensativo**

**-No lo creo corazón- dijo la mujer- admítelo… nunca te lo has sacado de la cabeza…**

**Juanissimo se quedó viendo a la mujer, y esta sintió.**

**-Estas insinuando… que estoy enamorado de Cosmo?**

**-No necesito insinuar la verdad, corazón- dijo la mujer**

**Juanissimo se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, donde observó el exterior ya oscureciendose… parecía una locura pero… y si fuera verdad?**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

REVIEWS!

No pues si... a responder a la antiguita porque la malvada uni me quito tiempo, grrr

Yami560

Te dije que seguiria subiendo... y te lo cumplo! (voz de Peña Nieto). Espero que te guste ;)

Akatsuki-Zero

No me encanta... AMO el yaoi! xD... disculpa por tardar, realmente la universidad ha estado re pesadisima y no habia tenido tiempo de subir nada... espero que esta tanda de actualizaciones consiga tu perdon TwT


	3. Lo que será, será

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 3**

**-No… creo que no esta bien**

**-Lo se… pero no quiere decirme nada!**

**-Dejame intentarlo**

**Timmy comenzó a acercarse a su padrino verde que se encontraba recargado con la frente en la ventana. Ya llevaba varias semanas haciendo eso, sin hacer ningún sonido… ni siquiera ponía atención en cumplir los deseos de Timmy… lo cual significaba que no había habido ningún herido. Ya estaban mas que preocupados, sobre todo Wanda, que no entendía porqué su marido había cambiado tan repentinamente.**

**-Cosmo?**

**Timmy lo tocó de un hombro y esto fue lo único que se necesito para que Cosmo pegara un brinco y comenzara a lloriquear nuevamente.**

**-Ya es suficiente!- dijo Wanda furiosa y lo tomó de los hombros- necesito que me digas que tienes!... no puedes estar siempre así!**

**Cosmo agitó la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo, mientras comenzaba a mecerse en el aire. Timmy estuvo seguro que, de no haber estado el ahí Wanda le hubiese pegado para ver si reaccionaba por lo que se lanzó a detenerla antes de que llevara a cabo aquello.**

**-Dejame! Necesita de esto para que acomode las ideas! **

**-No lo creo- le dijo Timmy al hada rosa sosteniendole el brazo- y no creo que sea un lapso de histeria, así que una bofetada no lo sacara de ahí- Wanda miró al niño- por favor…**

**-Dejanos un momento solos, si Timmy?- dijo Wanda con la voz repentinamente suave.**

**El niño no entendía, pero mejor no replicar. Salió de la habitación, dando una última mirada hacia atrás y rogando no encontrarla luego hecha un desastre y sin padrinos mágicos. El hada de cabello rosa se sentó al lado de su marido e hizo que este se le recargara.**

**-Cielo, no tengo idea de lo que tienes… pero no me gusta verte así… por favor… necesito que me digas**

**Cosmo no contestó. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, rogando no tener pesadillas… porque llevaba semanas en eso, teniendo pesadillas en las que Juanissimo aparecía para dañarlo… pero en otras, simplemente el padrino de cabello negro lo llevaba a casa… era desconcertante. Wanda lo dejó. Realmente ambos necesitaban descansar, así que se limitó a cerrar también los ojos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En Mundo Mágico, las cosas estaban ya mas tranquilas. Juanissimo había dejado de romper cosas y la clientela del SPA Mágico había regresado de poco en poco. Claro que Violeta seguía ahí. **

**-Te das cuenta de que esos nervios tuyos te van a matar un día de estos?- dijo el hada moviendo la cabeza- ademas, te estas haciendo adicto al té**

**-Yo, adicto?- Juanissimo se tomaba la treinteava taza de té, mientras la mano le temblaba de manera descontrolada- Yo no soy adicto!**

**-Claro corazón- dijo Violeta- oye… y cuando piensas hablar con el chico?**

**En unos cuantos segundos, Violeta había abierto un paraguas mágico color lila y muy a tiempo, pues Juanissimo habia mandado el resto de su té en su boca directo hacia delante mientras se atragantaba.**

**-Qué dijiste?**

**Violeta sacudió con fuerza los restos de té de su paraguas y lo guardó en su bolso.**

**-Que cuando piensas hablar con Cosmo- repitió la mujer pacientemente- mira, yo no creo que las cosas se vayan a arreglar estando tu trasero en Mundo Mágico**

**-Palabras mayores- le dijo Juanissimo**

**-Pues si no, es la única manera en que te moveras!- dijo Violeta; Juanissimo se quedó callado unos momentos, reflexionando antes de hablar**

**-Debo disculparme con el**

**-Disculparte no- corrigió Violeta- pedirle perdón, si… las disculpas solo son para aquellos a los que no les importa demasiado lo que pasó… pero el perdón es para quien REALMENTE sufre por el error… y si no me equivoco contigo, corazón, tu estas sufriendo por lo que hiciste**

**Juanissimo asintió. Era muy cierto.**

**-Y sabes porque le pedirás perdón, verdad?**

**-Porque lo quiero- murmuró Juanissimo**

**Violeta convirtió sus ojos en dos pequeñas rendijas**

**-Solo "lo quieres"?**

**-Ya!- Juanissimo agitó los brazos frente a su amiga- de acuerdo, de acuerdo… yo…**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- si amiga lo vió mas intensamente con una sonrisa- tu qué?**

**-Yo… yo lo… ah, que va!- Juanissimo tomó aire con los brazos caidos- yo lo amo, y por esa razón es tan importante para mi el que me perdone, porque si no, no podré vivir con mis hechos el resto de mi pobre y patética existencia- Juanissimo miró a su amiga mientras esta aplaudía**

**-Muy bien!... vamos avanzando- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – ahora, solo te falta decirselo al chico verde**

**Juanissimo miró a su amiga con dudas… eso no sería tan fácil como parecía…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Achú!**

**Cosmo despertó dando un respingo. Por alguna razón, se sentía mejor que otras veces… tal vez se le estaba pasando. Sonrió. Wanda abrió un poco los ojos al sentir el movimiento de su varita.**

**-Hola Wanda!... donde esta el pequeño?... ya me siento listo para trabajar!**

**-Eso es genial cariño- ****dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras su marido daba vueltas sentado en el aire y gritando "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**Timmy entro corriendo a su habitación y completamente agitado, con los ojos grandes como platos.**

**-Timmy?**

**-Qué pasa cariño?**

**Timmy comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente y a señalar la puerta, sin articular sonido y soltando gotitas de sudor por todos lados**

**-Tal vez sea un nuevo baile- dijo Cosmo sacando un paraguas- el baile de las señales en lluvia!**

**Wanda le metio un coscorrón, aunque sonreia. Cosmo volvía a ser el de antes. Timmy apretó los puños y solto uno de sus grititos rompe timpanos.**

**-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

**Ambos padrinos voltearon a verlo. En ese momento, un grito ronco y espeluznante corto la casa por la mitad.**

**-Gusano!**

**-Vicky!- dijeron los padrinos**

**-Deseo que mi puerta este cerrada con un candado impenetrable!- dijo el niño desesperado**

**Los padrinos levantaron sus varitas y la puerta se cerro justo cuando Vicky estaba por entrar**

**-Abre la puerta gusano…- dijo la joven con voz peligrosamente dulce- solo quiero jugar contigo…**

**Timmy se metió debajo de la cama mientras Cosmo y Wanda se metían en la pecera. Vicky siguió hablandole de esa manera, casi sonriendo al oir los gritos amortiguados de miedo del pobre niño. Cosmo no se lo reprochaba: sabía lo que era sentirse así.**

**-Vamos gusano… no ha sido para tanto…**

**Cosmo abrió los ojos como platos… esa única frase le recordó otra semana… y a otra persona… sin poder resistirlo otro momento más, el padrino se destransformó y salió volando rápidamente por la ventana.**

**-Cosmo!**

**Wanda hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero los sollozos de Timmy la hicieron detenerse… no podía dejar al niño, era su deber como madrina mágica protegerlo a como fuera.**

**Juanissimo ya estaba por subir al cuarto del pequeño Turner, cuando un destello verde salió por la ventana… ese sin duda era Cosmo… entonces… mejor seguirlo… **

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Ese momento oportuno

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 4**

**Fue una decisión rápida; seguiría a Cosmo e intentaría hablar con él. Se tronó los nudillos e inmediatamente, se puso al vuelo detrás del verde.**

**Cosmo no sabía a donde iría… solo quería volar lejos, a donde las palabras de Vicky no le resonaran tanto… se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos, al notarse bajo aquel mismo árbol donde antes el padrino español lo había acorralado.**

**Rayos!. Por alguna razón sus alas lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Pero lo mas extraño es que no estaba asustado. Se sentía extraño eso si, pero no asustado… es mas, ahora que recordaba el suceso mas claramente, ni siquiera odiaba a Juanissimo… pero… porqué?**

**Juanissimo se detuvo algunos metros detrás de él y se le quedó observando… Violeta tenía razón… ya no lo odiaba, ni siquiera sentía que lo hubiese odiado alguna vez, al contrario… sentía cálido por dentro. Suspiro, preparandose para hablar, cuando la voz del primero lo sacó del preparativo.**

**-Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo ya… se que me has estado siguiendo desde que salí de casa de Timmy…**

**Juanissimo abrió la boca de la sorpresa… entonces Cosmo ya lo sabía!. Cosmo no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente al voltear un poco y ver la cara de Juanissimo, así como su boca completamente abierta; se veía muy gracioso.**

**Juanissimo tosió levemente antes de hablar.**

**-Yo… quería decirte algo… mira… lo que pasó ese día…**

**-Es algo que intento olvidar- le dijo Cosmo con una voz que mostraba resentimiento; Juanissimo suspiró y lo dejó hablar- sabes que no he podido dormir en las ultimas semanas gracias a ti?... fue horrible… que era lo que pensabas!?**

**Cosmo ya estaba completamente volteado hacia el y sus ojos soltaban chispas y exigían una respuesta. Juanissimo lo observó durante unos momentos… a pesar de que en ese momento el hada verde estaba enfadada, Juanissimo no pudo dejar de prendarse a sus ojos, que para el, eran como dos preciosas esmeraldas. Sonrió pensando eso y Cosmo bajó levemente la cabeza, pensando que el otro lo estaba tomando a chiste.**

**-Me temo que no pensaba- dijo Juanissimo poniendo una expresión apenada**

**-Que inteligente- murmuró el verde en forma mordaz**

**Juanissimo volvió a poner una expresión sorprendida. Aunque nadie jamás lo hubiera creído, Cosmo estaba hablando de una manera de lo mas cuerda y madura que nadie le hubiese escuchado. Parecía que no era el mismo Cosmo al que el molestaba… lo mas probable, era que, aunque pareciera idiota, en realidad, no fuera eso… sino que era demasiado ingenuo y limpio y todos lo tomaban por idiota por esa razón… su alma y su corazón eran tan puros, que nadie lo comprendía nunca, incluida Wanda… porqué nunca se había dado cuenta?... eso hizo que su corazón le doliera.**

**-Y bien?... que es lo que quieres?**

**-Cosmo…- murmuró Juanissimo. Lo vio a los ojos y Cosmo soltó los brazos… solo se vieron a los ojos. Cosmo notó que Juanissimo estaba arrepentido y avergonzado… y había otro sentimiento en sus ojos lila que no se explicaba… y Juanissimo al verlo a los ojos, notó que estaba triste… pero no lo odiaba… sus ojos expresaban algo mas pero… que era?**

**En ese momento, un rayo de color rojo pasó entre ellos dos, haciendo un enorme boquete en la banqueta.**

**-Padrinos Mágicos! Voy a capturarlos!**

**Cosmo y Juanissimo levantaron la vista rápidamente y vieron un enorme robot plateado, que levantaba una pistola de rayos protónicos, apuntandoles. El robot llevaba una enrome "C" en el pecho.**

**-Crocker- murmuró Cosmo**

**-Quién?- Juanissimo lo miró confundido**

**-Denzel Crocker… un ex ahijado- repitió Cosmo- ahora esta encaprichado en capturarnos para dominar el mundo y esas tonterías de los humanos**

**Una vez mas, Juanissimo estaba sorprendido por la manera de hablar del verde.**

**-Vamonos de aquí- dijo el ojiverde- ahora!**

**-No lo creo, pequeño montón de deseos!- dijo Crocker mientras una mano del robot se lanzaba hacia el**

**Cosmo levantó la varita y con un disparo de esta, la cubrió con una bolsa.**

**-No soy tan idiota- dijo en tono triunfante**

**-Sí que lo eres!- dijo Crocker**

**Cosmo abrió los ojos y detrás de el se levantó la segunda mano. El padrino verde solo volteó, grito y cerró los ojos**

**Juanissimo movió la varita y transformo la mano robótica en un muslo de pollo.**

**-Que?!**

**-Gracias- le dijo Cosmo.**

**Juanissimo lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó volando hasta detrás de un árbol enorme, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Crocker.**

**-Sugiero que nos larguemos a Mundo Mágico, hasta que el loco con el robot se vaya**

**-No podemos!- le dijo Cosmo- y si atrapa a un padrino desprevenido?... será nuestra culpa por no impedirlo!**

**El verde tenía razón… había que hacer algo. Juanissimo asintió muy serie y tomó con fuerza su varita, mientras Crcoker se acercaba.**

**-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Juanissimo- 1..2…**

**Sin llegar al tres, ambos padrinos dispararon sus varitas hacia el enorme robot, que quedó convertido en un toro con gafas, cuernos de espárragos y cola de zanahoria.**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-Miren, una res!**

**En el lugar aparecieron unos toreros sonrientes**

**-No soy una res, soy un maestro de primaria!- gritó **

**-A por él!**

**El maestro Crocker se fue gritando mientras una multitud de toreros lo perseguía por la calle.**

**-Miren, una Pamplonada!... pero al reves- dijo Cosmo comenzando a reir y señalando a los que se alejaban**

**Juanissimo lo miró con una sonrisa… realmente el estaba feliz de verlo tan contento y relajado… no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de hacerle daño!**

**Cosmo se detuvo de reir y miró a Juanissimo sonriendo. Por alguna razón, estaba mas que feliz de ver que, su peor enemigo y el habían hecho un muy excelente equipo. Y no solo eso… se había dado cuenta de algo mas… Juanissimo tosió y movio un pie con los brazos tras su espalda.**

**-Err… había algo que tenía que decirte, antes de que nos interrumpiera el sujeto de la joroba…- tomo su varita con las dos manos de forma que esta quedaba tiesa horizontalmente. Tomó aire- Cosmo… yo… err… lo…**

**Cosmo se dio cuenta de que no quería escuchar eso. Parecía que tendría que empezar el… de esa manera, sus propias dudas quedarían despejadas.**

**Sin darle tiempo a Juanissimo de decir nada más, Cosmo lo beso. **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Todo que perder

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 5**

**Ya eran otras dos semanas.**

**-Dije desaparece las alverjas!**

**-Crei que me habías pedido una manada de ovejas!**

**El cuarto de Timmy estaba inundado de borregos blancos y gordos que saltaban de un lado a otro, destrozando casi todo a su paso.**

**-Ya decía yo que esto no duraría- dijo Wanda moviendo la cabeza**

**-Si… a mi también se me hacía raro que Cosmo pudiera cumplir un deseo tal y como se debe- dijo el niño con una gota en la cabeza mientras un borrego saltaba a su lado y comenzaba a mordisquear la playera de este- hey! Deja eso!**

**Wanda sostuvo un borrego y notó que estos, tenían los ojos lilas.**

**-A que me recuerdan?- murmuró el hada pensativa, mientras el borrego hacia el esfuerzo de zafarse y finalmente lo lograba, yendo a parar al pasillo.**

**Cosmo estaba feliz, flotando arriba de todos los animales y comenzó a reir.**

**-Wanda! Desaparece a los borregos!**

**Un movimiento de varita y los animales desaparecieron.**

**-Bueno, hubieras podido haber tejido sweters- dijo Cosmo levantando uno de color verde con el dibujo de una guitarra en este**

**-No, gracias, estamos a pleno verano **

**-Timmy!- era la voz de su madre- hora de comer!**

**-Por favor- suplicó el niño- no hagan desastres**

**-Ya oiste Cosmo- lo regañó Wanda mientras el niño salía- nada de desastres**

**-Esta bien- dijo el peliverde encogiendose de hombros y luego, sonrió un poco- oye… Wanda…**

**-Que sucede cielo?**

**-Tu sabes que te amo… cierto?**

**Wanda lo miró un poco extrañada y le sonrió**

**-Si… porque lo preguntas?**

**Cosmo se quedo callado durante algunos segundos… estaba nervioso… podría decirselo acaso?... no, aun no.**

**-Solo… me gusta oirlo**

**Cosmo se sentó al lado de la ventana y suspiro… aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Juanissimo al respecto:**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Juanissimo lo había mirado muy asombrado mientras Cosmo bajaba la mirada bastante apenado. Se había dado cuenta, le gustaba el español, por mas que intentara negarlo.**

**-Entonces…?**

**-No dejare a Wanda- dijo Cosmo mirandolo fijamente- yo la amo… pero…**

**-Lo entiendo y jamás te pediría que la dejases- dijo Juanissimo- solo… solo te pido un poco de ti, un poco de tu tiempo para estar conmigo…**

**Cosmo asintió levemente y Juanissimo sin resistirse, lo beso nuevamente, de una manera suave. Cosmo estaba muy nervioso y Juanissimo sonrió, aquel chico era tan inocente!.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cosmo agitó la cabeza y volteó cuando Timmy entraba a la habitación con una expresión de pocos amigos.**

**-Castigado!- exclamo- castigado por no querer terminar mis vegetales!**

**-Bueno, Timmy- dijo Wanda suavemente- tu sabes que tus padres te los dan…**

**-…Porque te quieren- completó Timmy- si, ya lo se, es la misma cancion que me cantas a cada rato **

**-Pero sabes que es verdad- dijo la rosada**

**Timmy comenzó a despotricar contra sus padres y Cosmo volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Aguzo la vista y notó al padrino con gabardina que lo miraba desde la banqueta y con un dedo le decía que se acercara.**

**-Esto… chicos… una mascota! Yo la quiero!- dijo Cosmo y sin darles oportunidad de que preguntaran, salió rápidamente de la casa. **

**El chico de cabello verde llegó hasta la banqueta donde el padrino de la gabardina mostro una sonrisa que no inspiraba nada de confianza.**

**-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo Cosmo con la voz un poco temblorosa**

**El padrino solto una risita fría y movió la cabeza.**

**-Quiero la joya "Inocencia"- dijo sin rodeos**

**Cosmo frunció los ojos.**

**-Esa joya no puedo dartela- dijo**

**El padrino solto una risita cínica.**

**-Yo creo que si- dijo el de la gabardina- se que tu familia la ha tenido durante generaciones y ahora te pertenece… también se que esa joya permite al usuario controlar los sentimientos y emociones de las personas para amar…**

**Cosmo palidecio. Hasta donde sabía, solo en su familia conocian el poder de aquella gema, dada a su familia. **

**-Y que si me niego?- dijo sosteniendo firmemente la varita**

**-Se que eres idiota, pero no creo que lo seas tanto como para arriesgarte a perderla, verdad?- dijo el padrino sin perder de vista la varita del ojiverde**

**-No se quieres decir con eso- dijo Cosmo usando un tono frío, nunca escuchado en el- y Wanda es suficientemente capaz de ganarte en un duelo**

**El padrino soltó una carcajada.**

**-Hay otras maneras de que la pierdas- contesto simplemente- por ejemplo… te he estado siguiendo, porque sabía que tu poseias esa gema… **

**Cosmo abrió los ojos como platos**

**-Si no me la entregas- dijo el padrino dandose la vuelta y alejandose- Wanda lo sabra… y no solo Wanda, sino Jorgen y ya sabes lo que pasara… perderas tu corona y tu varita y seras mandado al mundo de los humanos… te doy una semana… piensalo**

**Cosmo no pudo mas que caer de rodillas.**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Cubriendo Moros

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 6 Parte 1**

**No podía ser. No podía ser. Es que acaso su mala suerte no iba a acabar jamás?.**

**Cosmo se agarraba la cabeza completamente desesperado. Y Juanissimo no se las hallaba para tranquilizarlo.**

**-Bueno- dijo el español cruzando los brazos- si dice algo, no pasará nada… es tu palabra contra la suya**

**-Como si fuera tan sencillo- se quejó el peli verde- y si ha tomado fotos?... o mucho peor… de… eso?**

**-De cuando te he besado?- dijo Juanissimo levantando una ceja mientras Cosmo volvia a gemir de angustia- si hace algo como eso lo niegas y punto**

**-Es que no entiendes!- estallo el chico de ojos esmeralda flotando hacia el padrino- Wanda lo sabra!... ya sospecha Juanissimo!**

**Cosmo se agarró la cara y comenzó a temblar; Juanissimo lo abrazó, no sabía como calmar al padrino que tanto le había cambiado en cuestión de días. Su cerebro no hallaba la manera de solucionar ese problema. Que dilema.**

**-Y si se entera Jorgen?- volvió a decir Cosmo**

**-….**

**-O el Consejo de la Magia?**

**-Cosmo… basta ya…**

**Juanissimo le tomo el rostro, besandolo de manera suave. El ojiverde se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se dejó llevar, ya que este acto lo tranquilizaba bastante.**

**-Qué es lo pero que podría pasar?- dijo Juanissimo meciéndolo en los brazos mientras el otro cerraba los ojos**

**-Nos podrían expulsar del Mundo Mágico- susurró**

**-Y si lo hacen… Wanda no te seguiría?- dijo Juanissimo**

**-Seguro que si- dijo Cosmo- pero… perdería su buen nombre… la avergonzaría…**

**-Ella siempre estará contigo- aseguró Juanissimo apretandolo un poco mas contra el- y yo también, siempre estaré contigo… sin importar lo que pase**

**Cosmo lo miró durante algunos segundos, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos… no quería perderlos… tal vez…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wanda volaba de un lado a otro de la habitación del niño, mientras este jugaba con su peluche de Crash Nebula. **

**-Tranquila, seguro que Cosmo llega en unos minutos mas- dijo el niño lanzandose contra varias almohadas- el siempre es así no?**

**-No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo la peli rosada- sino el sujeto con el que hablaba… siempre le he dicho que no se acerque a los extraños pero… y si es otra trampa de Mamá Cosmo?**

**-Tu crees?- dijo el niño- creí que ya los dejaría en paz**

**-Tal vez…- admitió el hada- pero… también es Juanissimo…**

**-El ex padrino de Remi?- dijo Timmy con un tono frío de voz- que no se lo habían comido como sopa de tortuga?**

**-No es eso, solo… que últimamente he notado que Cosmo sale mucho- Wanda frunció los ojos- y Juanissimo tampoco esta en casa cuando Cosmo es el que sale…**

**-Y tu como sabes eso?- dijo sorprendido el niño**

**-Soy cliente asidua del SPA Mágico- dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia- y generalmente cuando voy, o Cosmo se enoja o Juanissimo sale disparado a recibirme, pero…- Wanda vió su varita- ninguno de los dos ha actuado normal desde el día en que Juanissimo lo trajo en aquel estado… no lo se…**

**-Wanda, te estas haciendo paranoica- aseguró el niño- Cosmo es la criatura mas inocente del universo… que podría hacer el?- dijo el niño sin saber, que en esos momentos, su padrino estaba en una situación MUY diferente a la descripción que el hacia**

**Y el padrino de la gabardina no iba a desperdiciar esa buena oportunidad.**

**-Je je, estas fotos van a valer millones- murmuró para si mientras tomaba aquellas extrañas fotos, nunca imaginadas por nadie en todo el universo.**

**Y por alguna razón, Wanda comenzó a estornudar.**

**Y seguía con las fotos hasta que…**

**-Alto ahí!**

**De una de las esquinas, Violeta salió a toda prisa, lanzando hechizos con su varita mientras el padrino de la gabardina salía pitando con una cola de zorro, muuuuuuuuuy larga.**

**-Rayos, se me escapo- murmuró Violeta**

**-Cosmo, estas aquí?**

**A Violeta casi le entra un infarto. Mamá Cosmo!... no debía de ver lo que estaba haciendo su hijito o… no quería ni imaginarlo, aunque la imagen de un Juanissimo sin cabeza y a la plancha parecía tentadora.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y se plantó frente a la Mamá de Cosmo con una expresión digna del crio.**

**-Necesita algo señora Cosmo?**

**-Si Violeta- dijo la peli verde sonriendo- haz visto a mi hijo?... dijo que vendría aquí a buscar a esa odiosa de Wanda- y al decir esto, su expresión se volvió peligrosa y apretó los puños. A Violeta le salieron miles de gotitas en la cabeza**

**-Para nada señora- dijo la mujer agitando rápidamente la cabeza- pero si veo a su hijo, le juro que haré lo posible por decirle que usted lo buscaba**

**-Gracias encanto- dijo la mujer sonriendo y retirandose… eso estuvo cerca.**

**Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Juanissimo hacía que Cosmo olvidara por unos momentos, que la vida de todos ellos, giraría de manera extraña y que nada volvería a ser como antes… **

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Lo que sucedió en el SPA

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap 6 Parte 2**

**ADVERTENCIA: R. Así que no digas que no lo dije ¬¬**

**-Nos podrían expulsar del Mundo Mágico- susurró**

**-Y si lo hacen… Wanda no te seguiría?- dijo Juanissimo**

**-Seguro que si- dijo Cosmo- pero… perdería su buen nombre… la avergonzaría…**

**-Ella siempre estará contigo- aseguró Juanissimo apretandolo un poco mas contra el- y yo también, siempre estaré contigo… sin importar lo que pase**

**Cosmo lo miró durante algunos segundos, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos… no quería perderlos… tal vez…**

**-No creo poder soportar demasiado tiempo con esto- murmuró el ojiverde apretandose más contra el cuerpo del español; este podía sentir el pequeño corazón de su amado, como el de un pajarito asustado- y no se… tu también tienes una reputación que cuidar…**

**-Podríamos dejar eso a un lado!?- gruñó el español**

**Cosmo lo miró un poco con reproche y Juanissimo soltó una tosesilla.**

**-Escucha amor- dijo cambiando su voz a un tono mas suave- mi posición o cualquiera de esas cosas "mundanas" no son importantes- le tomó la barbilla y pegó su frente con la de él- lo más importante que tengo en estos momentos eres tu… me diste una vida nueva y eso, es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer**

**-Hmm… no se- Cosmo se sentó encima de una de las camillas para masaje que Juanissimo tenía ahí- sabes? Me siento un poco extraño- Juanissimo se acercó y apoyo las manos, una al lado de cada pierna del hada de ojos verdes- digo, después de todo, no es común que dos padrinos hombres salgan juntos, verdad?**

**-Mi corazón late por ti- recitó el español cantando con su acento y Cosmo sonrió- y eso es algo inevitable… como las puestas del sol!**

**Juanissimo en pose con un dedo levantado y apretando a Cosmo contra su pecho.**

**-Juanissimo… me estas asfixiando **

**-Lo siento- soltó al ojiverde, que tomó aire**

**Juanissimo no podía dejar de verlo… se veía muy hermoso!... en realidad, no importaba como estuviese o lo que hiciera, el siempre se veía asi… lindo, tierno, inocente… estaba muy seguro de que muchas hadas ya habían notado eso, de hecho, le sorprendía que ninguna se hubiera aprovechado ya de el… como el alguna vez estuvo a punto de hacer…**

**Cosmo notó como los ojos del español se ensombrecieron y este, se sentó a un lado. El ojiverde se preocupo.**

**-Juanissimo?**

**-Lo siento mucho Cosmo- le dijo tomandole las manos; este lo miró muy confundido- no se como… tu corazón pudo ser tan grande para perdonarme… lo que iba a pasar en aquella ocasión…**

**Cosmo primero puso cara de no entender, pero luego, al ir recordando de poco a poco, comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo, digno de un semáforo.**

**-Esta bien… yo… realmente no estaba seguro de que me ibas a hacer…**

**Juanissimo medio se fue de lado ante eso… que no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones?... que no le había suplicado que se detuviera?... Juanissimo lo miraba con cara de "what" mientras Cosmo volvía a sonrojarse.**

**-Cosmo… sabes que era lo que iba a hacerte?**

**-Eh… no estoy seguro- dijo mirandolo un poco- me estabas quitando la camisa… me acuerdo de eso- mirada al techo- realmente no se que es lo que ibas a hacer… me iba a doler, verdad?- lo miró de reojo**

**-Eh, bueno!...- Juanissimo con la cabeza llena de gotitas- podría decirse que si… y mucho…**

**-… se algo… solo que, alguien toca a otra persona de una forma en que la lastima, por eso desconfie de que le hicieras nada a Wanda, pero… dime, que era realmente?- una pregunta que exigía una respuesta, Juanissimo estaba muy nervioso… como explicarle a Cosmo una violación!?**

**-Cosmo, yo…**

**-Quiero saber- exigió clavando sus ojos en los del hada frente a el- creo que tengo el derecho a saber que me iba a pasar no?**

**Juanissimo suspiro nervioso… debía de decirle?... cuanto sabía el hada de ojos verdes frente a el?**

**-Cosmo… amorcito… sabes como se tienen los bebés?**

**-Pues claro!- contestó el ojiverde muy confiado- los trae la cigueña de París! **

**Juanissimo volvió a llenarse de gotitas.**

**-Y tu de que te supones que te iba a tocar que te iba a lastimar? ¬¬U**

**-Pues…- se puso un dedo en la barbilla, mirando el techo pensativo- de lo que he escuchado… tocan el cuerpo de un hada… y eso duele… pero no se que les hacen realmente…**

**-Intentaré hacer esto sencillo- dijo Juanissimo con ojos de media luna hacia delante- digamos que lo que te iba a hacer, era tocar y entrar en tu cuerpo, pero como explicarlo… forzandote de manera que te doliera… hay…- Cosmo se vió a si mismo y se sonrojo, intentando imaginar como era eso, mientras Juanissimo sufría sin saber como decirle lo que se hacía**

**-Entonces… hacer bebés es doloroso?**

**Juanissimo ya no sabía si reir o llorar… Cosmo era demasiado inocente para imaginarse muchas cosas!**

**-Si eres mujer, no, la verdad traer bebés no duele, al contrario, es una sensación placentera… por llamarlo de alguna manera… entre hombres… hmm, es incómodo y auque los hombres no pueden tener bebés, si se hace de la manera correcta, no tiene porque doler… mucho… generalmente, este tipo de cosas solo se hacen cuando hay amor, un amor muy fuerte que hace que las personas se unan de esa manera tan especial, entregandolo todo… algo asi… me entiendes?**

**-Ya veo… entonces, si se hace con cariño… no se lastima, pero si se hace con malas intenciones…**

**Juanissimo asintió mientras Cosmo iba armando piezas en su cabecita, aunque se notaba que se le dificultaba mucho imaginarse esas cosas. Luego, puso cara de decisión y vio al español de una manera que le dio miedo.**

**-Sucede algo malo Cosmo? ^^U**

**-Enseñame- dijo de manera seria**

**Juanissimo se quedó de piedra y luego, se hizo polvito ante la petición del chico de cabello verde… le estaba pidiendo que?**

**-Que te enseñe que, amor mio?- dijo con lentitud mientras el hada frente a el, lo miraba serio, de una manera que le pareció muy graciosa**

**-Enseñame como se hace eso**

**-Cosmo… no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo- le dijo Juanissimo paciente- este tipo de cosas no son tan sencillas…**

**-Tu dijiste que eso se hace cuando hay amor y se entrega todo- le dijo un poco resentido- yo te amo… y quiero dartelo todo… entiendes?... yo no se como hacerlo, pero tu si…**

**A Juanissimo se le trozó un poco el corazón… Cosmo hablaba MUY en serio, pero el no quería dañar a Cosmo… y mas, porque recordaba que iba a hacerlo… pero, desde hacía algún tiempo, el también deseaba hacer suyo al hada frente a el, hacerlo suyo de una manera diferente, sin la primera intención, quería enseñarle… tendría el valor para hacerlo?**

**-Estas seguro de esto?- le pregunto muy serio**

**-Si**

**-Yo quiero hacerlo Cosmo… pero no quiero lastimarte o hacer algo que luego haga que te apartes de mi- le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó la nariz- yo te amo… no quiero que jamás dudes de ello…**

**-Yo también te amo… por eso confío en ti… en que no me harás daño… y esto es algo que realmente quiero… quiero ser tuyo… entiendes?**

**Juanissimo asintió, sabiendo que el de cabello verde no mentía. Levantó su rostro y comenzó a besarlo, rpimero de manera lenta, probando los labios del hada frente a el, que también lo besaba, probando… Cosmo era un principiante besando de esa manera, así que se puso muy nervioso al sentir la lengua del español que pasaba por sus labios, separandolos un poco y de manera lenta, hasta abrirlos lo suficiente para introducirse en el.**

**Cosmo comenzó a temblar, de manera fuerte, comenzó a sentir mucho calor, nunca había sentido eso. Juanissimo estaba extasiado, la boca de Cosmo era muy dulce, pasaba su lengua por toda esta probandolo por completo, aunque ya lo había besado otras veces, nunca había sido de aquella manera tan profunda y tuvo que repetirse mentalmente que debía controlarse, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a desear cada vez mas al chico frente a el.**

**Juanissimo apreto el cueprecito del chico y se dirigió a su cuello, que empezó a besar y a lamer, mientras el ojiverde comenzaba a estremecerse por la sensación nueva en su cuello… y en otra parte, era una sensación extraña, que nunca había sentido ahí abajo… que era?... porque de repente aquella parte se estaba calentando?... Juanissimo soltó una risita desde el cuello de Cosmo mientras le quitaba de una manera rápida las prendas que lo cubrían, dandose cuenta de que el verde, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando con su propio cuerpo, de que no entendía del todo las reacciones que este provocaba, el mismo estaba sintiendo como la sangre se estaba acumulando en una parte al sur de el, con tan solo tocar la suave piel del padrino que se le entregaba en esos momentos.**

**Cosmo comenzó a temblar muy fuerte, mientras un ruido suave comenzaba a escapar de su boca, Juanissimo sonrió al darse cuenta de que su pequeño inocente había comenzado a gemir, y a moverse, entre las caricias que comenzaba a repartir por todo su cuerpo, Cosmo se aferró con más fuerza al español, que ahora estaba tan desnudo como el mismo, y se sonrojó al notar que… simplemente era perfecto. Todo su cuerpo estaba fuerte, duro y musculoso, Cosmo se sorprendió asi mismo pues nunca se había tomado el tiempo de verle de esa manera, aunque tuvo muy poco tiempo de pensar en ello, puesto que Juanissimo había comenzado a trabajar en su pecho, haciendolo gemir de una manera fuerte.**

**-Juanissimo!... que… ahhhhhhh..**

**El español estaba torturandole la piel de manera lenta, succionando y mordiendo la piel de este, que se le aferraba con mas fuerza, pidiendole mas entre gemidos y suspiros, Cosmo estaba disfrutando mucho de esas sensaciones nuevas y Juanissimo estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no precipitarse, para no apresurarlo… deseaba que Cosmo sintiera todo el placer posible en su pequeño cuerpecito… quería que la primera vez del ojiverde fuera algo especial…**

**Cosmo sintió que se le nublaba la vista y el pensamiento, (aun mas?... es que su escaso pensamiento puede nublarse mas? oO), al sentir al español continuar bajando hacia una zona que generalmente no le avergonzaba mostrar (porke?... no era malo enseñarse, aunque según Wanda si), pero en esos momentos, se sintió muy apenado cuando el español llegó hacia ahí, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer al sentir la lengua de este, lamiendo una de sus partes mas privadas, y succionandola.**

**Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera automática, arqueandose hacia atrás y tomando la cabeza del español pidiendole mas y este, satisfecho por las reacciones del pequeño frente a el, aumento el ritmo, sintiendo su propio miembro endurecerse… pero el esperaría mas, no queria terminar aun, no fuera del hada que se le entregaba en esos momentos, pidiendole aun mas… Cosmo se dejó caer en la camilla, al gritar y descargarse en la boca del otro, su cuerpo aun temblaba y su corazón estaba acelerado, era una sensación extraña, se sentía cansado, su cuerpo parecía haber volado una maratón digna de Jorgen… pero… comenzó a agitarse nuevamente, al sentir que Juanissimo comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo sobre el, pero esta vez bajando aun mas, y perdiendose entre sus piernas, Cosmo volvió a gritar el sentir al padrino en su trasero, y su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, calentandole a gran velocidad, y haciendolo moverse y aferrarse a la sorillas de la camilla donde estaba.**

**Juanissimo comenzó a subir de nuevo, cubriendo el cuerpo del peliverde besandolo, hasta llegar a su boca, donde volvió a perderse a gran velocidad, mientras este le devolvía los besos de la misma manera, intensa y desesperada; entonces, Juanissimo lo acomodó colocandose entre sus piernas, primero Cosmo lo miró con ojos de no entender muy bien hasta que sintió una presión donde nunca antes la hacía sentido.**

**-Juanissimo…- susurro apretando los ojos y agarrandose a sus brazos, la sensación era algo muy incómodo… que tan doloroso era eso?... **

**El ojivioleta entendió y siguió besandolo pero esta vez, tomó con una mano el miembro del hada verde, y comenzó a moverla, haciendo que este comenzara a gemir nuevamente, distrayendolo de lo que iba a hacer.**

**-Deseas que me detenga?- le preguntó puesto que en su mente y en su corazón, no deseaba lastimar al chico que amaba, se moriría si le causara algún dolor, pero este movió la cabeza y lo vió directamente a los ojos**

**-Quiero que lo hagas… se que no me dañarás**

**Las palabras fueron sinceras y Juanissimo se sintió seguro, al máximo por primera vez en miles de años. Volvió a trabajas en el cuerpo del ojiverde, mientras de manera lenta comenzaba a introducirse en este, a pesar de querer hacerlo en un solo empujón, Cosmo en un principio sintió un dolor que lo atravesó de lado a lado pero este, pasó rápidamente, por la mezcla de placer que le daba el español en otras zonas de su cuerpo, unas vez bien acomodado, Juanissimo comenzó a moverse contra el verde, primero pausado, y después mas rápido, repitiendo el nombre del hada que amaba, y este hacía lo mismo, aferrandose cada vez con mas fuerza, mientras se tocaban todo lo que podían, hasta que ambos, se vinieron al mismo tiempo.**

**Juanissimo se quedó un rato mas dentro del chico de cabello verde, sintiendolo unido a el, mientras el ojiverde comenzaba a calmar su agitado corazón.**

**Cosmo cerró los ojos, quedandose profundamente dormido en los brazos del español que sonrió apartando un poco el cabello de la frente del chico, se veía realmente hermoso, no podía creer que se le había entregado de aquella manera, confiando plenamente en el, aun después de todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a ese punto. Era realmente increíble.**

**-Te amo- le susurró besandolo de manera suave para luego, acomodarse mejor en la camilla y abrazarlo contra el; el hada de cabello verde sonrió un poco, entre sueños**

**-Lo se…**

**Y por un extremo, Mamá Cosma se retiraba después de hablar con Violeta, sin saber que a sus espaldas, había sucedido una escena que nadie en todo Mundo Mágico se habría imaginado jamás…**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Y en un segundo

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 7**

**Cosmo abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba obscuro… que horas eran?... neh, era muy temprano, segurito y eran las 11 de la madrugada. Se dio la vuelta y fue cuando notó al otro padrino que dormía a su lado. Y como si de una orden se tratase, los dos pequeños engranajes de su non existente cerebro, comenzaron a moverse y a recordarle lo pasado el día anterior… Wanda lo iba a matar.**

**Corrección, ya estaba muerto.**

**Se sentó despacio, intentando no despertar al padrino de los ojos violeta, cuando un mal paso lo mandó derechito contra tres camillas de masaje, haciendo un estruendo digno de una guerra. Bendito Juanissimo, que tenía el sueño tan pesado como el mismo; dormía profundamente.**

**Después de vestirse, se decidió a dejarle una nota al dueño, después de todo, Wanda iba a estar por las paredes y no se lo reprochaba, el no haber regresado en todo un día, le iba a costar una muy buena explicación.**

**Y desgraciadamente, ya se le habían acabado las excusas.**

**Era hora.**

**Suspiró resignado. Ya era tiempo de que le dijera la verdad a Wanda, pero… estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que podría suceder?. Lo mas probable era que ella lo dejara. Pero el no quería eso… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!. Pero… y si lo aceptaba así?... después de todo, Juanissimo y Wanda habían sido pareja, tal vez y no se molestara… demasiado. Pero que estupidez, aun para el. Wanda lo iba a odiar.**

**Y tendría toda la razón, pasara lo que pasara, el tendría la culpa e iba a aceptar las consecuencias. No había de otra. Comenzó a salir del SPA, cuando…**

**-Cosmo**

**Se quedo helado. Podría ser acaso…?. Se dio la media vuelta para encarar a la peli rosada, que lo veía con una expresión de… tristeza y cariño?**

**-Tenemos que hablar**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Violeta se encontraba acomodando las cosas para el SPA, ya que estaban prontos a abrir y mientras tarareaba una canción. Sonrió al recordar un poco de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Por primera vez en 11, 000 años, el padrino de cabellos verdes había perdido parte de su inocencia. Pero a ambos se les veía felices. Y eso era lo que a ella le alegraba mas. **

**Siguió en lo suyo, limpiando y ordenando, cuando escuchó unas voces provenientes del exterior. Una era del pequeño Cosmo, pero… la otra?... no era la de Juanissimo, ni tampoco la del padrino zorro. Se asomó un poco, cuando…**

**Juanissimo estaba pero que soñaba con los angelitos, que por alguna razón curiosa tenían el cabello y los ojos verde esmeralda… era un sueño tan hermoso… **

**-JUANISSIMO!**

**Por alguna razón, mamá San Juana se había aparecido en sus sueños golpeandolo.**

**-Ya madrecita, ya me levanto**

**-QUE MADRECITA NI QUE NADA, ESTO ES SERIO!**

**Violeta se encontraba frente al español, con una expresión de espanto, que en lo primero que penso fue…**

**-MI HERMOSOS ESPEJO NARCISO HERMOSO!**

**Violeta le pegó un trancazo.**

**-NO IDIOTA, NO ES TU ESPEJO, ES COSMO!**

**Un, dos, tres, y Juanissimo había salido disparado hacia fuera por una ventana. En unos cuantos segundos, divisó el cabello rosado de Wanda y al siguiente segundo, estaba inclinado a sus pies.**

**-WANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... MATAME A MI, PERO NO LO MATES A EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!... YO LO OBLIGUEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**-Juanissimo, calmate, yo solo…**

**-TE JURO QUE HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, ES MAS, VENDERE MI VALIOSISIMO ESPEJO, PERO NO LE HAGAS NADAAAAAAAAAA**

**-Juanissimo…**

**-ES MAS, VENDERE TODO EL SPA MÁGICO Y ME IRE DE VUELTA A MI MADRID ADORADO, PERO NO LO HAGAS SUFRIR!**

**-JUANISSIMO MAGNIFICO, YA CALLATE!**

**Wanda levantó su varita y con un estallido, le puso los pelos de punta al español. A su lado, Cosmo lo veía con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada.**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Tu estas bien?- le repitió Juanissimo revisandolo de cabo a rabo**

**Cosmo soltó una risita aguda, que sorprendió a Juanissimo… jamás lo había escuchado reir así.**

**-Estamos bien… solo estaba hablando con Wanda- dijo señalando a su mujer, quien se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa radiante- no te preocupes**

**-Entonces, tu no… tu…**

**-No Juanissimo- lo tranquilizó Wanda- ni estoy furiosa, ni los voy a matar y por nada del mundo abandonaría a Cosmo- dijo esto último acariciando la cabeza del peli verde, quien cerró los ojos como un cachorro- solo estoy un poco molesta porque no me lo hallan dicho**

**-Lo siento- se disculpó Juanissimo- teníamos miedo**

**-Lo se- respondió Wanda- Cosmo me acaba de explicar todo en el resumen mas corto y rápido de la historia… incluso con "detalles"- esto último lo dijo poniendo una mirada pícara, lo cual consiguió que Juanissimo se fuera a los colores extremos**

**-No esta enojada, te das cuenta!?- dijo Cosmo con autentica alegría**

**Juanissimo asintió. Sabía que la única razón por la que Wanda no se había molestado, era por Cosmo. El chico era demasiado inocente, realmente no sabía que tan incorrecto era aquello y su corazón no había hecho nada con maldad… y Wanda, que lo adoraba tanto por ello, también lo amaba lo suficiente como para perdonarle cualquier estupidez… aunque tal vez no fuera lo mismo para con el…**

**-Solo… cuidalo bien cuando yo no este- dijo Wanda sonriendo**

**Y Juanissimo supo a lo que se referia.**

**Era ya de noche, cuando los tres padrinos se dirigían a la residencia de los Turner.**

**-Le diremos a Timmy?- preguntó Cosmo**

**Wanda negó con la cabeza.**

**-Es demasiado pequeño, no lo entendería**

**-Pero yo si pude- dijo Cosmo**

**Wanda y Juanissimo lo vieron fijamente mientras un vientecito frío barría con la calle. No, Cosmo aun no lo entendía.**

**-Tan solo espero que no se te vaya a salir decirle alguna idiotez- le dijo Wanda molesta- es demasiado pequeño para escuchar tantos "detalles" como los que me diste**

**-Pero si tu siempre me dices que te lo diga tal cual!- dijo Cosmo abriendo muy grande los ojos y levantando los bracitos**

**-Creo que llegando a casa, te dare una larga explicación sobre cuales son los "detalles" de los cuales puedes y no puedes hablar- dijo Wanda moviendo la cabeza**

**En eso, una enorme tormenta de viento se desató frente a los tres padrinos, mientras el mago de la gabardina se aparecía riendo.**

**-Muy astuto de tu parte confesarle a tu mujercita la verdad- dijo**

**Juanissimo y Wanda se vieron entre ellos… no se podía referir a Cosmo, cierto?... porque eso de astuto…**

**-En fin, esa gema va a ser mía!- gritó**

**-Atrevete si es que puedes- desafió Cosmo- puedo intentar otra vez con mi video de "Gluteos de bronce" **

**El padrino de la gabardina lo vió durante algunos segundos con expresión de shock, y luego, lo apuntó con la varita y lo desapareció.**

**-COSMO!**

**-Ahí nos vemos preciosa- dijo el padrino de la gabardina, esquivando por milímetros a Juanissimo, que estaba tan furioso que había comenzado a atacarlo- chaito**

**Wanda cayó de rodillas al suelo… Cosmo… que le podría pasar ahora? **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Detrás de la pared

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 8**

**-Cosmoooooooooooo!- gritó Wanda**

**No estaba pasando… definitivamente no estaba pasando… no podía ser!. Wanda comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras Juanissimo observaba en semi shock el lugar donde segundos antes, había estado parado el amor de su vida. **

**El español frunció los ojos y sostuvo de manera fuerte su varita… ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.**

**-Wanda, preciosa, no llores- dijo el español palmeandole la espalda- volveremos a ver a Cosmo**

**-Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde esta!**

**Juanissimo nunca había visto a Wanda tan destrozada… ella amaba a Cosmo con toda el alma y sufría al pensar lo que podrían estar haciendole en esos momentos a su marido. Repentinamente, se levantó muy seria.**

**-Tenemos que ir a Mundo Mágico- dijo la pelirosada- iremos y hablaremos ante el Consejo de la Magia… ellos sabrán qué hacer y mandaran a un escuadrón a que nos ayude**

**Juanissimo movió la cabeza.**

**-Iremos a Mundo Mágico, si- dijo el español tomandola de un brazo- pero no iremos al Consejo de la Magia, iremos al SPA Mágico**

**-QUÉ!?**

**Y con un "puf" desaparecieron.**

**Mundo Mágico.**

**Juanissimo y Wanda aparecieron en el salón de reuniones de Juanissimo, donde en esos momentos, solo se encontraba Violeta dando vueltas.**

**-Hola Juanissimo, corazón- dijo esta sonriendo y luego, vio a su amiga- hola Wanda**

**-Violeta- murmuró sorprendida- no te veía desde…**

**-Que terminaste con Juanissimo- sonrió Violeta- me estuve encargando de que no se suicidara, pero creo que eso no es lo importante ahora- vio a Juanissimo que asentía con la cabeza- esto… tenemos un problema Houston**

**-A qué te refieres?- dijo Juanissimo levantando una ceja- ya llegó el padrino zorro?**

**-No precisamente el- murmuró el hada moviendose a un lado… y Timmy avanzó por detrás de ella, dejando muy boquiabiertos a Wanda y a Juanissimo**

**-Timmy!- exclamo Wanda y avanzó hasta quedar frente a el- tu… como?... qué haces aquí?**

**-Respondamoslo en este orden- dijo el niño moviendo un dedo y sin quitar la expresión de molestia- el tú, es porque me preocupe de que ustedes estuvieran tan raros… dos, el cómo… Mamá Cosmo fue a casa a ver si podía encontrar a Cosmo, pero no estaba, así que le ofrecí ayudar a buscarlo si me traía a Mundo Mágico y tres… vengo a saber cómo vamos a ayudar a rescatar a Cosmo**

**Juanissimo y Wanda se quedaron sin habla, mientras Violeta tosía de una manera muy curiosa.**

**-Tu le has dicho algo? OO- Juanissimo se retorció las manos nervioso, a lo que Violeta soltó una carcajada**

**-No corazon- dijo- pero tu amiguito, el padrino zorro, le dejó una "pequeña" nota al niño, contandole cosas que "no debería saber"**

**-Pero de eso, yo no me preocuparía- dijo Timmy rascandose la cabeza- porque no entendí nada y la verdad, por la cara que tiene Wanda, prefiero no saber- Wanda soltó un suspiro de alivio- Pero ese no es el punto!- Timmy agitó los brazos**

**-Es cierto- Wanda miró a Juanissimo- cual es tu "grandioso" plan para rescatar a mi marido? **

**-El zorro lo traerá al SPA, de eso no hay duda- explicó el español**

**-Y eso como lo sabes?- dijo Timmy**

**-Bueno- Juanissimo se sentó en el aire- Cosmo y yo ya habíamos hablado de lo que pasaría si el zorro- al llegar a este punto solto chispas y Wanda alejó a Timmy a una distancia prudente- se lo llegara a llevar… así que Cosmo me confió esto- saca su espejo**

**-Ehh… Cosmo tenía tu espejo?- dijo Wanda confusa**

**-No es el espejo que tu me regalaste cuando fue mi Magianiversario?- agrego Timmy**

**-El mismo- asintió Juanissimo moviendo una mano- pero Cosmo fue el de la idea**

**-De robarme el espejo?- dijo Timmy y Juanissimo fruncio los ojos en media luna**

**-No, pequeño infante- dijo el español- verás, Cosmo no es tan idiota como todos creíamos**

**-De eso, me estoy dando cuenta- dijo Wanda cruzando los brazos- sobre todo si de repente me entero que hace mas cosas de las que ni yo me imaginaba**

**-Puedo terminar!?- exclamo Juanissimo desesperado viendo su reloj… ya faltaba poco- verán, yo le pregunté a Cosmo sobre la gema, pues creí conveniente que lo mejor era, entregársela a Mamá Cosmo o a Jorgen hasta que pasara el peligro… pero Cosmo solo sonrió y me dijo "esta muy bien escondida, nadie la encontrará"…Eso me extraño mucho, así que le pregunte que donde la había escondido y sacó el espejo… mientras lo veía, volvió a sonreir "Dime, Juanissimo… porqué estas conmigo?... porque hay que admitirlo, ni bonito ni inteligente"… yo… esto (sonrojo)… pues le respondi a mi manera… ejem… (ve a Timmy) y le dije que para mi, el era lo mas hermoso del mundo… y que también amaba su alma… al Cosmo dentro de el, que era tan bello e inocente… Entonces, volvió a sonreir y puso el espejo en mi regazo… "tu lo dijiste… para ti, no es mi exterior… (y Cosmo mete la mano en la superficie del espejo, que de repente parece agua)… si no mi interior lo que cuenta" (y saca la gema verde)**

**Todos se quedan callados con la explicación. **

**-Eso no me explica como sabes que el padrino zorro vaya a venir aquí- dijo Wanda con las manos en la cintura**

**-Esto ya estaba planeado- explico Juanissimo flotando en dirección a una ventana- desde que apareció ese sujeto, Cosmo y yo ya imaginabamos que algo como esto podría pasar**

**-Y porqué no lo cuidaste mas?- dijo Timmy**

**Juanissimo solo puso expresión de molestia mientras seguía hablando.**

**-Entonces, diseñamos un plan: en caso de que el zorro se lo llevara, el confesaría rápidamente que la gema estaba escondida aquí- al llegar a este punto sonrió- entienden?**

**-Pero seguramente nos amenazara con hacerle algo a Cosmo si no se la entregamos nosotros- dijo Wanda**

**-Solo si estamos nosotros- intervino Violeta, que se había quedado tomando té en una mesita- nosotros- dijo tomando una cortina por un extremo- estaremos aquí**

**Al momento de quitar la cortina, se ve una pared comun y corriente; Timmy y Wanda se quedan con expresión confundida, hasta que Juanissimo avanza y atraviesa la pared.**

**-Siguen ustedes!- dijo Violeta empujandolos a través de esta. Timmy cerró los ojos, el no era un padrino mágico, así que no podía desaparecer y aparecer del otro lado… pero atravesó la pared, esta no era mas que una ilusión mágica. El niño se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse en otra habitación, desde donde se podía ver lo que pasaba del otro lado**

**-Guau- exclamo el niño**

**-De esta manera nos daremos cuenta cuando llegue, y podremos atacar- dijo Juanissimo sacando su varita mágica y golpeandola un poco para ajustarle la puntería**

**-Ya faltan pocos minutos- dijo Violeta**

**Se escucha un ruido en la otra puerta**

**-5**

**-4**

**-3**

**-2**

**-1**

**…**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. La última trampa

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 9**

**La puerta comenzó a moverse y a agitarse y luego, se abrió lentamente. Todos aguantaron la respiración, en especial, Juanissimo.**

**-Solo espera un poco Cosmo- murmuró para si- solo espera un poco… te voy a liberar de las garras de ese sujeto**

**El padrino con la gabardina entro lentamente, como dudando de entrar. Luego, se metió con la varita en alto… y sin Cosmo.**

**-No trajo a Cosmo, no trajo a Cosmo- dijo Wanda**

**-No te preocupes querida, eso lo arreglaremos- le dijo Violeta tranquilizadora palmeándole un hombro**

**Juanissimo también estaba muy preocupado, si no llevaba a Cosmo, entonces ya sospechaba de que pudiera ser una trampa.**

**-Vamos Juanissimo!- dijo el padrino de la gabardina- se que me estabas esperando… ya sabes el trato, me das la gema y yo te doy a Cosmo**

**-Juanissimo, que hacemos?- dijo Violeta**

**Juanissimo movió la cabeza y salió por detrás de unas cajas, enfrentando al padrino. Este sonrio.**

**-Me da mucho gusto verte**

**-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo- gruñó el español**

**El padrino chisto moviendo un dedo.**

**-No te conviene hablarme así- le canturreo suavemente mientras un brillo salía de sus lentes obscuros- no sabes si realmente mantendre bien a Cosmo… o no…**

**-ERES UN MALDITO!- gritó Juanissimo soportando con mucho dolor el desaparecer a ese padrino**

**-Gracias, pero los halagos no te servirán- se burlo- ahora… dame la gema Inocencia**

**Juanissimo cerró los ojos mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la piedra verde esmeralda.**

**-Juanissimo, no!- Wanda hizo el amago de salir, siendo sostenida por Violeta y Timmy- sueltenme!**

**-Muy bien…- dijo el padrino zorro- damela- extendio la mano**

**Juanissimo estaba a punto de darsela, cuando el padrino zorro fue empujado desde el interior de la gabardina.**

**-JUANISSIMO NOOOOOOOOO!**

**-IDIOTA!**

**En el segundo que Juanissimo estaba a punto de entregarle la piedra, Cosmo se había quitado de el interior de la gabardina, donde estaba amarrado, de manera que el padrino zorro lo dejó caer… pero también, el padrino de la gabardina agitó la varita y un rayo rojo golpeo a Cosmo en el pecho, mientras todos abrían los ojos.**

**-COSMO!**

**El padrino zorro emprendió la huida, mientras Juanissimo sostenía el cuerpo débil del padrino de ojos verdes.**

**-Cosmo?- le pasó una mano por la mejilla**

**-Eso fue doloroso- dijo sonriendo e intentando reir; a Juanissimo le salieron algunas lágrimas**

**-Lo siento tanto… esto fue mi culpa, si no hubiera intentado ponerle una trampa**

**-No digas eso… tu no sabías que me tenía oculto**

**-Debi de haber tenido mas cuidado- dijo**

**Cosmo estaba palideciendo mucho, ante el susto de Juanissimo y Wanda que se había acercado.**

**-Corazón…**

**-Hola Wanda- dijo Cosmo- mira! Por fin ya no me da miedo la obscuridad… esa gabardina estaba negra… no entraba la luz… y yo sin mi lamparita de noche**

**Wanda rió quedamente mientras comenzaba a llorar también; Timmy estaba muy confundido, después de todo, tan solo era un niño.**

**-Todo va a estar bien… te llevaremos al Hospital Mágico- dijo Juanissimo intentando sonreír… pero Cosmo no respondió- Cosmo?...- movió un poco al padrino- COSMO!**

**-MI ESPOSO! QUE LE PASA?**

**-Esta en shock, muy grave- dijo Violeta sacando su celular de su bolsa- de inmediato traerán una ambulancia**

**Juanissimo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del peliverde, apretandolo contra el.**

**-No te preocupes amor, ya me encargaré de que ese sujeto la pague- los ojos de Juanissimo destellaron como si tuvieran llamas por dentro; dejó a Cosmo en los brazos de Wanda y después de darle un ligero beso en los labios, salió volando a todo lo que daban sus alas.**

**-Juanissimo!- gritó Wanda pero el padrino no la escuchó**

**Siguió volando a toda la velocidad que le daban sus alas, siguiendo el rastro del padrino zorro, que había dejado pedazos del pelo de la cola por todas partes; llegó hasta la zona de los antipadrinos, y Juanissimo frunció el ceño receloso.**

**Una risa burlona se escuchó en la zona.**

**-Donde estás cobarde!?- gritó el español**

**-Aquí arriba- dijo el padrino con sencillez**

**Estaba arriba del muro de los antipadrinos, recargado en su varita y sonriendo, le dio tres ligeros toques al muro.**

**-Disfruta del espectáculo!**

**Juanissimo abrió mucho los ojos, mientras la pared de vidrio se resquebrajaba y los antipadrinos soltaban gritos de alegría. Juanissimo retrocedió asustado… y con un estallido, se abrió toda la compuerta. Los antipadrinos se habían liberado. **

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Miguelo Santorene

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 10**

**Juanissimo abrió mucho los ojos mientras los antipadrinos se abalanzaban en cascada hacia el; el español se aferró a su varita y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de la cascada de hadas, pero este nunca llegó. Abrió lentamente un ojo, mientras dos antipadrinos se detenían frente a él, con expresión molesta: una era AntiWanda y el otro, AntiJuanissimo, y ambos lo veían molestos.**

**-Y bien?- dijo AntiJuanissimo**

**-Y bien qué?- respondió Juanissimo extrañado**

**Los Antipadrinos comenzaron a hacer ruiditos de enfado, mientras los dos frente a él seguían con la misma expresión… que estaba pasando?**

**-No hagas el idiota, que para eso estoy yo!- reclamó AntiWanda- que le sucedió a Cosmo?**

**-Como?- Juanissimo estaba impresionado- que es lo que saben ustedes?**

**-Sabemos esto- dijeron los dos moviendo sus negras varitas y los Antipadrinos se apartaron… el cuerpo de AntiCosmo llegó flotando, estaba inconsciente y se veía realmente mal; a Juanissimo se le contrajo el corazón, pensando en su propio Cosmo, en el Hospital de Mundo Mágico…**

**AntiWanda y AntiJuanissimo se veían muy preocupados y luego, volvieron a ver a Juanissimo.**

**-Quién fue el responsable de esto?- dijo AntiJuanissimo apretando con fuerza su varita y parpadeando exageradamente**

**Juanissimo entró en estado de shock… el AntiJuanissimo era muy… afeminado?... era obvio, lo contrario a él… pero porque estaba preocupado por AntiCosmo?... a menos que…**

**-En efecto, lo que pase afuera, pasa adentro- señalo en AntiJuanissimo moviendo la cabeza con dolor- nosotros mismo, estamos juntos, pero al revés, si me entenderas- dijo apretando la varita con ambas manos, muy al estilo de cómo lo haría Cosmo- asi que nos dimos cuenta de que pasaba algo cuando AntiCosmo se desmayo repentinamente… pareció sufrir mucho- pareció deprimirse, para luego, volver a poner mirada enfadada- dinos quien fue el miserable**

**-El sujeto que los libero- respondió rápidamente- el fue el que dañó a Cosmo… estaba persiguiéndolo cuando llegó hasta aquí…**

**-Entonces fue ese- gruñó AntiWanda y luego, volteó a ver a sus compañeros Antipadrinos- vamos tras el!**

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron todos y se fueron en estampida tras el padrino zorro**

**Juanissimo estaba boquiabierto, mientras los Antipadrinos apresuraban la marcha a Mundo Mágico, en busca del zorro… eso si que iba a ser un pandemonium…**

**-Pero que estas esperando!?- AntiWanda y AntiJuanissimo lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron tras ellos- andando!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el hospital de Mundo Mágico, Wanda acariciaba la frente de su marido, con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos demostraban que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando… Cosmo parecía dormido, no parecía que una hora antes, había tenido los ojos abiertos, dandoles una sonrisa… Wanda se hundió en la cama y comenzó a llorar.**

**-Wanda…**

**Timmy se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado de su madrina, y le puso una mano en la espalda, intentando confortarla.**

**-Tranquila… vas a ver que todo va a salir bien…**

**-Has de pensar que soy una tonta- dijo el hada riendose nerviosa mientras Timmy negaba con la cabeza- pero es que… yo jamás me imaginé…**

**-Lo se…- Timmy bajó la mirada- yo también estoy preocupado… pero… hay que confiar… Juanissimo fue detrás de ese malvado y de seguro encontrarán la manera de que Cosmo despierte**

**-Eso espero Timmy- dijo Wanda secandose los ojos; luego, un sonido estremeció el Hospital- que fue eso?**

**Timmy y Wanda corrieron hacia la ventana, cuando una avalancha de Antipadrinos pasó por enfrente, tapando casi todo a la vista.**

**-Pero que esta pasando!?- dijo Wanda mientras dos enfermeras y un doctor se les unían también**

**-Son Antipadrinos, han escapado!- exclamó una asustada enfermera**

**-Y miren!- exclamó Timmy**

**Señaló y fijaron la vista, mientras AntiWanda yAntiJuanissimo pasaban rápidamente arrastrando al tercer padrino, que tenía los ojos en espiral .**

**-Qué esta haciendo con ellos?- dijo Timmy- no estaba buscando al padrino zorro?**

**-Hay que confiar en el- dijo una voz **

**Violeta acababa de entrar y los miró a todos de manera fija, levantando la barbilla.**

**-Si esta con ellos… por algo es… debió de haberle sucedido algo al AntiCosmo y por eso, están ayudando**

**-Los Antipadrinos están ayudando?- dijo Timmy sorprendido**

**-Si a Cosmo le sucede algo- dijo Violeta- a AntiCosmo le sucederá también… desgraciadamente**

**-Es eso cierto?- le dijo Wanda al padrino médico, que asintió**

**-Es verdad… si Cosmo muere…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Juanissimo iba mas que mareado flotando en ese mar gris, mirando hacia todas partes buscando…**

**-Aún no ves nada?- dijo AntiWanda**

**-Yo no- confesó Juanissimo furioso… en cuanto encontrara a ese desgraciado…**

**-Por ahí!- gritó el AntiWinky, al tiempo que los Antipadrinos se arremolinaban y veían el sitio, donde segundos antes, había desaparecido una larga cola**

**-A por el!- gritó AntiJuanissimo y todos los Antipadrinos se lanzaron hacia delante**

**AntiJuanissimo logró liberarse y adelantó a gran velocidad a todas las demás criaturas, acercandose cada vez mas al padrino con gabardina.**

**-Acaso crees poder alcanzarme Juanissimo?- le dijo el padrino riendose**

**-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!- gritó furioso**

**Al acercarse mas, apretó su varita, que sonó como si cargara una pistola y apuntando, disparó un rayo violeta contra el padrino; este ataque le dio en la espalda, y el padrino cayó rodando varios metros mas abajo.**

**Juanissimo bajó con el y caminó, mientras el padrino zorro se incorporaba… y comenzaba a reir.**

**-Bien, bien, bien- murmuró el padrino al tiempo de que el sombrero y la gabardina se la caían- creo que ha llegado la hora de enfrentarnos… hmm… no lo habíamos hecho desde aquella vez en que te fuiste tras Wanda… pero claro, esa era una pelea muy diferente… no crees?**

**Juanissimo primero puso cara de no entender… pero luego, el color se le fue, se puso completamente blanco mientras su corazón se encogía de miedo… al recordar…**

**El padrino se dio la vuelta, dejando ver un par de brillantes ojos naranjas y un cabello azul brillante, amarrado en una coleta aun mas larga que la del español. Juanissimo dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, mientras el otro, movía su vulpina cola y comenzaba a reír.**

**-Debiste saber que regresaría- le dijo con un tono de voz mas grave y muy similar a la de Juanissimo- te lo dije ese día, nadie corta ni deja a Miguelo Santorene y se va tan tranquilo…**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Tomar las riendas

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 11**

**-Mi… Miguelo…**

**-Así es, mi querido Juanissimo- dijo el zorro- durante muchisimo tiempo estuve lamentandome de tu perdida, sin saber el porque… pero ahora… me he dado cuenta de el porque**

**Juanissimo salió de su estado shock, y puso mirada de aburrido cruzando los brazos.**

**-La razón por la que terminamos, fue porque tu decidiste comenzar "algo mas" y yo no queria… tenía que dejar que me obligaras? Por supuesto que no, Juanissimo Magnifico no se rebajaría a eso ¬¬**

**-En primer lugar, no debiste de haberme dicho que no- dijo el peliazul señalandolo con un dedo- y en segundo, no mientas, tu sabes muy bien que me dejaste porque empezaste a fijarte en ese tal "Cosmo"**

**-Gracias por recordarme que te deje, porque también eres idiota ¬¬- dijo Juanissimo- cuando nos dejamos de ver, yo aún seguía en el Colegio Hernando, así que… es imposible que hubiera visto a Cosmo antes**

**Los dos discutían sin darse cuenta de que, los Antipadrinos los observaban algo confusos.**

**-Debemos atacar?- dijo AntiWanda**

**-No lo se… tal vez, debieramos dejar que sigan- dijo AntiJuanissimo, igual de confuso**

**Juanissimo movió la cabeza, y frunció los ojos… no estaba llegando a ningun lado con aquella discusión y a cada momento que pasaba, su pequeño Cosmo corría mas riesgo de…**

**Agitó la cabeza, no quería ni pensarlo. **

**-Escucha Miguelo- comenzó Juanissimo armandose de paciencia- entiendo que estés enojado- el padrino zorro levantó una ceja- pero Cosmo no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre nosotros…**

**-Mentira!- exclamó el padrino moviendo furioso su peluda cola- fue su culpa que tu te fueras de nuestro Madrid querido!**

**-Como serás necio- murmuró Juanissimo apretando su varita- escucha idiota, si no entiendes por las buenas… haré que le quites el hechizo a Cosmo por las malas**

**Ambos padrinos sostuvieron sus varitas como si fueran espadas y comenzaron a pelear. Los antipadrinos se agachaban de un lado a otro cada que un rayo pasaba cerca de ellos; pero aun así, tenían que golpear en algún lado.**

**Una casa quedó transformada en una hamburguesa; una bolsa de compras se convirtió en un pixie. Y dos madrinas mágicas ancianas, quedaron convertidas en un par de vacas, al momento de que un "puf" se escuchaba arriba de ellas.**

**-Por fin! Vacalandia! ^^- dijo la hada-vaca mientras las recién transformadas ancianas veían hacia la camara de televisión, confusas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Oh cielos… ojalá Juanissimo esté bien**

**-Tiene que estarlo… tiene que ganar por Cosmo**

**Timmy y Wanda veían la pelea desde la ventana del Hospital Mágico, en la habitación de Cosmo, mientras este seguía inconsciente con los ojos cerrados.**

**Timmy movió la cabeza y Wanda frunció los ojos.**

**-Voy a ir a ayudar a Juanissimo**

**-Wanda no!- exclamó Timmy parandose en la puerta- Cosmo no querría que hicieras eso, además… es un asunto entre Juanissimo y Miguelo**

**Wanda movió la cabeza, resignada, mientras Timmy la llevaba hasta una silla al lado de Cosmo.**

**-No entiendo porqué tenía que pasar esto… Cosmo nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie**

**-No te preocupes… vas a ver que estará bien**

**-Eso espero Timmy**

**Afuera, cada vez mas cosas estaban siendo transformadas por los hechizos desviados de las varitas de ambos padrinos españoles. Miguelo dio un vistazo alrededor y comenzó a reir.**

**-Esto se está saliendo de control- dijo el zorro**

**Juanissimo dio un fugaz vistazo y se molestó.**

**-Sabes muy bien que podemos parar esto**

**-Para que?- dijo el peliazul- si paramos, no conseguiré la gema que quiero… no voy a recuperarte, así que porqué parar?**

**Juanissimo frunció los ojos pensativo… entonces, lo que el quería era… claro! Si la gema controlaba los sentimientos de las personas… entonces, si le daba lo que él quería…**

**En ese instante, una gran explosión nuclear y el gran Jorgen Von Strangle se apareció detrás de ellos.**

**-Aquí apesta a Antihuesos- gruñó Jorgen mirando a los antipadrinos, que se apiñaron asustados- y también huele a un par de padrinos mágicos muy machos**

**Los mencionados se vieron con enfado mientras Jorgen levantaba su enorme varita.**

**-Ya estuvo bueno, tienen que terminar, están destruyendo todo Mundo Mágico**

**-Pues que importa?- dijo Miguelo- si me intentan hacer algo, Cosmo morirá, como ves?**

**-Eso es malo acaso?- levantó una ceja Jorgen**

**En eso, un rayo rojo convirtió al enorme hada en cenizas; todos voltearon a ver a Wanda, que tenía el cabello convertido en fuego y lanzaba chispas por los ojos.**

**-Vuelve a decir eso Jorgen y te quitaré lo poco que te queda de Padrino Magico!**

**-Vaya, vaya… pero si es la parejita del idiota- murmuró el zorro**

**-Tienes algún problema?- dijo Wanda sosteniendo firme su varita mientras Timmy se unía a los AntiPadrinos**

**Juanissimo miró a ambos lados, mientras veía como Wanda se preparaba para tomar su lugar en la pelea. Pero Wanda no sabía que tan fuerte era Miguelo… y solo había una manera de parar todo eso…**

**-Esta bien Miguelo- dijo Juanissimo dejando caer la varita- tu ganas, yo regreso… pero suelta a Cosmo**

**-De verdad?- el padrino sonrió de manera malvada**

**-Juanissimo no lo hagas!- gritó Timmy mientras Wanda habría mucho los ojos**

**-De verdad- dijo el español levantando las manos- me rindo**

**-Muy bien!**

**El padrino de cabello azul comenzó a reir y lanzó un rayo rojo hacia Juanissimo, que inmediatamente cayó al suelo, congelado con el mismo hechizo que hubiera tenido el peliverde.**

**-Eres un malvado!- gritó Wanda- como puedes decir que quieres a Juanissimo si lo lastimas de esa manera!?**

**-Además, como estamos seguros de que liberaste a Cosmo?- cuestionó Timmy**

**-Si, si, si!- exclamaron los Antipadrinos, sonando como un zumbido de abejitas furiosas**

**-Eso es muy sencillo- dijo el zorro- porque los españoles tenemos principios y como nosotros, son muy bonitos**

**Timmy y Wanda se vieron. Con razón y antes habían estado juntos, si el sujeto parecía un clon de Juanissimo… pero mas grande y mas malvado.**

**El zorro comenzó a reir de manera malvada mientras se acercaba al desmayado y Wanda agarró su varita.**

**-Hasta crees que te lo llevarás tan fácil- dijo la pelirosada- no te dejaré que lo hagas!**

**El zorro rodo los ojos fastidiado, mientras los AntiPadrinos se paraban al lado de Wanda dispuestos a defender al español. Pero este, levantó la varita y con un solo movimiento, quedaron pegados a las paredes de las casas.**

**-Pero que…?**

**-Resulta, que la magia de los Padrinos Magicos en Madrid, es mas fuerte- dijo el padrino zorro- la magia de ustedes es mínima… así que, por eso, nunca pudieron detenerme- nueva risa macabra- _hasta pronto, amigos_**

**Estaba por agarrar a Juanissimo cuando un enorme y brillante rayo verde lo golpeó, haciendole chocar contra una pared, que le cayó en trozos encima. El padrino se levantó, arrojando los trozos y soltando fuego por los ojos.**

**-Quién se atrevió a tocar al hermoso Miguelo Santorene y sus mas que poderosos músculos!?**

**-Poderosos músculos?... no lo creo**

**Wanda y Timmy abrieron mucho la boca, al igual que los AntiPadrinos… porque Cosmo estaba parado frente a todos y apuntando con su varita al Padrino Zorro.**

**-Eres un…**

**-Idiota, ya lo se- dijo Cosmo- pero soy el idiota… que va a derrotarte…**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Dos por uno

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 12**

**-Tu… derrotarme a mí?... jajajajajajaja!**

**Cosmo apretaba fuertemente su varita, sin apartar la mirada de Miguelo, que continuaba riendose de Cosmo.**

**-Cosmo, qué estas haciendo?- exclamó Wanda**

**-No puedes hacer nada, te matará!- exclamó Timmy**

**Cosmo los miró, a sabiendas de porqué lo decían. Como podría el padrino mas torpe de todo Mundo Mágico ganarle a un padrino que había conseguido derrotar a todos los antipadrinos con un solo movimiento de varita?. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Juanissimo en el suelo, y su corazón se estrujó.**

**Juanissimo había cambiado su vida por la de él… realmente lo amaba, como el jamás creyó que el español haría… le había enseñado tantas cosas… y lo mas grande, es que se habían entregado el corazón el uno al otro (la mitad, porque Wanda ya tiene su parte, ok?).**

**Apretó mas su varita, mientras el padrino zorro se secaba una lagrima con el dedo.**

**-De acuerdo pequeñin- dijo el padrino de la coleta, moviendo animadamente su vulpina cola y sosteniendo su varita con ambas manos- veamos de qué eres capaz**

**Y sin esperar a que Cosmo reaccionara, le lanzó un rayo amarillo, que hizo que el peliverde gritara con fuerza y cayó al suelo con rastros de quemaduras. Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero volvió a caer al suelo temblando, mientras el zorro se acomodaba el peinado.**

**-Hey, eso no se vale!- exclamó Timmy**

**-Los padrinos no pueden lastimar de esa manera a los demás- dijo Wanda molesta, mientras los Antipadrinos hacían zumbidos de apoyo- está prohibido!**

**-De donde vengo, no- dijo el padrino zorro limandose las uñas con la varita y luego, volviendo a señalar a Cosmo- te dolió?**

**-No- Cosmo se incorporó lentamente, pero sonriendo- he recibido heridas peores de mis propios hechizos- se sacudió el polvo y volvió a volar- esto para mi, no es nada**

**-Ah si?- dijo el padrino sin dejar de sonreír- y qué te parece esto?**

**En un movimiento de varita, Cosmo estaba atado y dentro de un tanque de agua. El hada peliverde comenzaba a ahogarse.**

**-Cosmo!- gritó Wanda mientras el zorro comenzaba a reír**

**-Te dije que no podríais vencerme- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa malvada, mientras Cosmo hacía lo que podía para liberarse**

**Wanda agitó la varita y la prisión de vidrio y agua cayó en pedazos, pero de inmediato, un rayo azul golpeó al padrino recién liberado, lanzandolo al suelo, donde quedó tirado.**

**-Muchas gracias mujer- dijo el zorro soplando un poco de humo azul de su varita**

**-Cosmo!**

**Wanda voló hasta donde su marido y lo ayudó a incorporarse.**

**-Ya basta, esta pelea no tiene porqué ser!- exclamó Timmy**

**-Lo siento, pero fue el peliverde quien empezó- se defendió el zorro encogiendose de hombros**

**-Estás bien, cariño?- preguntó Wanda, mientras Cosmo se levantaba y tomaba de nuevo su varita- por favor Cosmo… ya no…**

**-Tengo que ayudar a Juanissimo- dijo simplemente- el se sacrificó por mi… ahora no puedo abandonarlo**

**Wanda lo miró sorprendida y luego, sonriendo con ternura, asintió.**

**-Ten por seguro que tendrás todo mi apoyo- dijo Wanda y Cosmo le sonrió**

**-Muchas gracias**

**-Por favor… ya terminaron?- dijo Miguelo mirandoles aburrido mientras Cosmo se incorporaba- terminemos con esto, tengo que irme**

**-Para mi será un gran placer terminar- dijo Cosmo levantando su varita**

**Sonó un "pling" y una sombra cubrió a los Antipadrinos, que gritaron, al igual que la mayoría de las hadas que salieron huyendo despavoridas.**

**-No puede ser- dijo Wanda abriendo la boca mientras la sombra la cubría**

**-Esto no es cierto…- murmuró Timmy**

**Jorgen abrió la boca y dandose un golpe el mismo con la varita, desapareció.**

**-Pero qué es esa cosa?- dijo Miguelo viendo hacia arriba**

**-Permíteme presentartelo- dijo Cosmo sonriendo con las manos en la cintura, mientras se va viendo lo que hay tras el- su nombre es Bola de Nieve y es mi mascota**

**Detrás de Cosmo, apareció un enorme dragón púrpura de tres cabezas, que miraba de manera amenazante al padrino zorro, que frunció los ojos.**

**-Bola de nieve, acaba con él!**

**El dragón rugió fuertemente y se lanzó contra el padrino zorro, quien lo esquivó a duras penas. El español le lanzó un hechizo con la varita, pero este rebotó, haciendo que el dragón enfureciera y le lanzara un chorro de fuego, que le quemó la coleta.**

**-Muy bien!- exclamó Wanda contenta, levantando ambos brazos**

**-Cosmo va a ganar, Cosmo va a ganar!- dijo Timmy**

**Cosmo sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida, ganaría algo, y podría salvar a Juanissimo. Pero el padrino español se enfureció mas y su cabello ardió mas que antes XD.**

**-Ni creas que dejare que un idiota cabello verde, me venza! Nadie vence a Miguelo Santorini!- gritó furioso**

**Levantó la varita cuando el dragón abrió la boca para lanzarle fuego y aprovechó esto para que el hechizo entrara a la boca del dragón. Este eructó fuertemente y sonrió malvado, hacia Miguelo, cuando de repente abrió con los ojos y con un estallido, se transformó en un pajarillo, que se fue volando.**

**-NOOOOOOOOO! Bolita de nieve! **

**-Jajajajajaja!**

**-Bola de Nieve, era un pajarito?- le preguntó Timmy a Wanda que tenía expresión preocupada**

**-Cosmo lo transformó cuando estaba en la Secundaria Mágica- dijo apretando su varita- Miguelo lo detransformó**

**-Eso no es bueno, apesta- dijo Timmy- Wanda, tienes que ayudar a Cosmo!**

**-No!- gritó el peliverde**

**-Por favor- dijo el español sonriendo en victoria y volviendo a lanzar al ojiverde contra el suelo, donde quedó peor que antes- crees que tu solo podrás vencerme?**

**-Él no va a luchar solo- dijo una voz elegante**

**Levantaron a Cosmo por detrás, mientras este abría los ojos, al igual que Wanda y Timmy.**

**-Qué?- dijo AntiCosmo mirándolos- ese español de tercera cree que puede burlarse de nosotros y estarse tranquilo?... no lo creo**

**AntiCosmo tenía la mirada de superioridad de siempre, y Cosmo lo miraba confundido.**

**-De verdad… me vas a ayudar?**

**-Claro- dijo AntiCosmo sonriendo- además, te debo mi libertad**

**Cosmo lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. No era solo eso… AntiJuanissimo también estaba en riesgo y si era cierto lo que AntiWanda había dicho, el no lo iba a arriesgar. Ambos padrinos levantaron sus varitas (o Antivarita también) y se dispusieron a luchar.**

**-Veamos como te va ahora… que vas contra los dos- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Reasignacion

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"DULCE VENGANZA"**

**Cap. 13**

**-Ustedes dos contra mi?... no creo que haya diferencia**

**Miguelo se veía los nudillos con expresión aburrida, mientras ambos Cosmo estaban cruzados de brazos y se veían.**

**-Te cedo el honor- dijo Cosmo**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo AntiCosmo**

**Levantó su AntiVarita y lanzó un rayo gris-verdoso contra Miguelo, quien creó un escudo amarillo, desviando el rayo.**

**-Por favor, que tipo de ataque fue ese?- dijo Miguelo**

**-Uno para distraerte, obviamente- dijo el AntiPadrino ojiverde señalando detrás de él**

**-Hora de bailar!- gritó Cosmo lanzandole un rayo verde**

**A Miguelo le salió una gotita en la cabeza, mientras se movía hacia un lado y un piano aparecía arriba de la cabeza de AntiCosmo, quien terminó aplastado.**

**-Oops**

**-Mas torpe no podías ser?- dijo el AntiPadrino quitandose el piano de encima con la varita**

**-Mejor acabo con ambos- dijo Miguelo moviendo su varita con una mano y apareciendo dos y luego, lanzando a ambos padrinos hacia ambos lados.**

**-Si queremos ganar- dijo AntiCosmo levantandose y sacudiendose- tenemos que atacar al mismo tiempo- levantó su lente y lo recompuso**

**-Pero cómo haremos eso?- preguntó Cosmo- soy demasiado torpe!**

**-Pon atención!- exclamó AntiCosmo- no creo que quieras que él permanezca así para siempre- señaló con su Antivarita el cuerpo de Juanissimo**

**-Por supuesto que no- dijo Cosmo y luego, parandose al lado de AntiCosmo- terminemos de una buena vez**

**-Así me gusta!- exclamó AntiCosmo**

**-Ajum… ya acabaron?- dijo el zorro bostezando y viendo un reloj- entonces… terminaré yo con ustedes!**

**Cosmo y AntiCosmo asintieron y comenzaron a juntar la energía de sus varitas en una enorme esfera verde-grisacea, mientras Miguelo hacía lo propio con la suya. Se miraron a los ojos y lanzaron sus ataques, que chocaron a mitad del aire.**

**Todo se vió en blanco y negro mientras el silencio caía sobre todo, al tiempo de que ambas energías estallaban cual bombas.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cosmo abrió un poco los ojos, le dolían bastante sus alitas. Miró alrededor, que estaba todo terroso y con el polvo cayendo como si fuera lluvia.**

**-Wanda… Timmy?**

**No se escuchaba nada. Se levantó y comenzó a volar sin rumbo, intentando ver entre el humo, hasta que se dio con narices con algo.**

**-Oye, idiota, ten mas cuidado ¬¬**

**-AntiCosmo- dijo el peliverde- qué sucedió, donde están todos?**

**-Es lo mismo que trato de averiguar… ya se esta aclarando todo- dijo el AntiPadrino**

**Ambos padrinos miraron alrededor, mientras todo se aclaraba.**

**-Cosmo!**

**Wanda voló hasta su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que este se pusiera azul.**

**-Hay, Wanda, me estás matando! **

**-Todos están bien?- dijo Timmy llegando**

**-Todos bien, pequeño rosadito- dijo AntiCosmo mientras AntiWanda se le unía en un lado- pero qué pasó con ese español imbécil?**

**-Ese español imbécil ya no se puede mover- dijo Jorgen saliendo de entre el humo y comenzando a carcajearse- esto fue estupendo, agitaron mas criaturas mágicas que yo, mis bíceps aún se ríen**

**-Eh… eso esta bien- dijo Wanda**

**-Y Juanissimo?- preguntó Cosmo**

**-Pues detrás de ti, que esperabais?- dijo una voz**

**-Juanissimo!**

**Cosmo abrazó con fuerza al español de ojos lilas, que se puso rojo semáforo, mientras Wanda y los AntiPadrinos sonreían.**

**-Me alegra mucho que estés bien ^^**

**-Y a mi me alegra saber que no estallasteis todo Mundo Mágico- dijo mirando a AntiCosmo- os lo agradezco**

**-Nada que agradecer- dijo AntiCosmo moviendo una mano- AntiJuanissimo también estaba en juego… y mejor que vayamos a buscarlo, para irnos de aquí- AntiCosmo y AntiWanda miraron precavidos a Jorgen**

**-Dejarás que se vayan?- dijo Timmy**

**Jorgen miró seriamente a Timmy y luego, a los AntiPadrinos.**

**-Pueden quedarse, después de todo, ayudaron a deshacernos de ese sujeto- dijo**

**-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- gritaron**

**-Pero…!**

**-Pero?**

**-No tienen permitido ir al Mundo Real, ni hacer desastres aquí… solo pueden salir en Viernes 13, entendido?- dijo Jorgen dando un golpe con la base de su varita en el suelo**

**-Entendido- dijeron**

**-Pero que pasó con Miguelo?- dijo Timmy**

**Jorgen sonrió y abrió su puño; en este, había un pequeño caracol que soltaba chispas.**

**-Me las pagarán!- exclamó con una vocecilla aguda- yo regresaré!**

**-No lo creo, pequeño bocadillo de caracol- dijo Jorgen- irás a la Prisión Mágica y ahí te quedarás**

**-Bueno… lo mejor será que nos vayamos- dijo AntiCosmo señalando a los demás AntiPadrinos, que empezaron a zumbar y a irse- nos veremos hasta el siguiente Viernes 13!**

**-Yo no quisiera verlos ¬¬- dijo Timmy acordándose de otro Viernes 13**

**Timmy y sus padrinos aparecieron en casa del niño de gorra rosada, quien se sentó en su cama.**

**-Y ahora que pasará con ustedes?- dijo Timmy mirando a Cosmo y a Juanissimo**

**-Pues… yo no me puedo quedar, tengo que ir a Mundo Mágico- dijo Juanissimo a lo que Cosmo puso una expresión triste- entiendes eso?**

**-Claro que si- murmuró y Wanda le pasó un brazo por los hombros**

**-Entonces… lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo Juanissimo**

**El y Cosmo se acercaron y se besaron de manera suave y lenta. Al terminar el beso, Cosmo abrazó muy fuerte a Juanissimo, que le acarició la cabeza.**

**-Nos volveremos a ver- le dijo levantandole la barbilla**

**Wanda y Timmy se vieron algo tristes… realmente Cosmo había llegado a quererle muchísimo. En eso, un enorme "BUM" y Jorgen Von Strangle se apareció ante ellos.**

**-Reasignación!- gritó enviando a los tres padrinos y al niño contra la pared- para Juanissimo Magnifico**

**-Yo soy- dijo el español despegándose de la pared**

**-Aquí tienes, pequeño ser inferior- dijo entregándole el papel; y luego se volteó hacia Timmy, que estaba siendo atendido por sus padrinos- en cuanto a ti, Timmy Turner… eres un niño con muy buena suerte**

**-Que quiere decir?- dijo el niño confuso**

**-Aquí dice- dijo Juanissimo levantando el papel confundido- que me han reasignado con Timmy**

**-Qué?- exclamó Wanda quitandole la nota y leyendola rápidamente- es broma?**

**-Por supuesto que no!- bramó Jorgen- alguna queja?**

**-Pues de mi parte, ninguna- dijo Juanissimo abrazando por la cintura a Cosmo**

**-De la nuestra tampoco- dijo Wanda sonriendo y uniendose al grupo**

**-Pero… que pasará con el Spa Mágico?- preguntó Timmy**

**-Estoy seguro de que Violeta lo atenderá- dijo el español agitando una mano- pero ahora, tengo lo mas importante, que es estar al lado de Cosmo- sonrió**

**Jorgen asintió guiñandole un ojo a Timmy y con otro estallido, desapareció.**

**-Bueno- dijo Timmy recargandose en la ventana, y viendo hacia arriba- todo regresará a la normalidad- volteó hacia sus padrinos, ahora con Juanissimo, que se reían porque Cosmo había celebrado transformandose en brasileña con una canasta de frutas en la cabeza, y había comenzado a bailar.**

**Un perfecto final, un pajarillo pasó frente a la casa de Timmy y con un "puf" se transformó en un enorme dragón de 3 cabezas, que comenzó a perseguir el coche de los Dingelberg, lanzando grandes llamas… pero debajo de una piedra… un pequeño rastro baboso se arrastraba a la casa Turner…**

**FIN**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
